Rendição
by Mick Guzauski
Summary: Adaptaçao de Rendição Lora Leigh. Sesshoumaru desejou Rin durante anos. E ele a avisou várias vezes e também a advertiu de como ela o desejava. Atada a sua cama, sob sua dominação, rendida a seus desejos...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

— Rin, vai vir a minha festa? — Era a voz de seu pai em sua secretária eletrônica que finalmente despertou. — Melhor que venha, moça. Estou farto de suas ausências. Me ligue.

A linha ficou muda. Rin suspirou enquanto abria os olhos. Ela preferia o sonho à dura solidão que a esperava quando abria os olhos. Ao menos ali, inclusive na escuridão, lutando contra abismos de desejos muito escuros para inclusive nomeá-los, ela tinha um propósito, em vez de seus medos.

Fixou o olhar no grande gorila de pano que tinha abraçado ao dormir. Um presente de seu pai quando ela partiu com sua mãe. Algo para manter afastado os pesadelos, havia dito ele tristemente, embora ela já fosse adulta. Rin freqüentemente tinha pesadelos.

Possivelmente não deveria ter ido, pensava Rin freqüentemente. Ela logo tinha entrado em um colégio, e poderia ter feito sua própria eleição. Mas sua mãe tinha necessitado dela. Ou Rin tinha pensou que se fazia necessária. Agora não estava segura sim sua mãe a necessitava, ou simplesmente queria controlá-la.

— Rin, já está acordada? —. Sua mãe, Kobawashi Atsuko a chamava do piso inferior, sua voz logo se ouvia à distância.

Rin tinha instalado sua própria linha Telefônica nem bem tinha saído do colégio e tinha mudado seu quarto à parte alta da casa, onde sua mãe poucas vezes ia. Ela necessitava de sua privacidade, e sua mãe era propensa a encurralá-la sempre que podia. As escadas lhe impediam de aventurar-se na privacidade de Rin.

—Sim, mamãe. Estou acordada — lhe gritou, sentando-se na cama, imaginando a careta de aversão de sua mãe. Era sábado, pelo amor de Deus. Tinha direito de dormir. Ela podia imaginar a expressão de sua mãe se soubesse que foi o chamado de seu pai a que despertou.

Resignada, Rin se levantou da cama e se dirigiu à ducha.

Rin era consciente do desgosto de sua mãe pelo estilo de vida de seu pai. Kato Masako não ficava em casa, nem mantinha horários regulares. Ele possuía uma corporação eletrônica nacional e vivia a vida como ele queria. Dava jantares, assistia a obras de caridade e organizava festas. Atsuko, sua mãe, preferia seus livros, sua tranqüilidade e tudo o que não envolvesse um homem. E tinha feito todo o possível para levar a sua filha pelo mesmo caminho.

Rin realmente odiava as festas. Sempre o tinha feito e sabia que sempre o faria. Ela invariavelmente terminava indo às festas só e sempre ia embora delas sozinha. Tinha má sorte para as festas. Tinha má sorte com os homens, tinha-a tido por anos. Mas era obrigada a ir a esta festa. Tinha prometido. Que mais podia fazer do que preparar-se para ir?

Fez uma careta, confusa enquanto considerava sua carência de vida amorosa. Ou possivelmente de vida sexual. Ela não era uma grande crente do amor ou do "e viveram felizes". Raramente via funcionar, seus próprios pais eram um exemplo disso. E o segundo matrimônio de seu pai parecia mais instável que sólido.

Franziu o cenho, como o fazia usualmente quando pensava na nova esposa de seu pai. Bom, talvez não nova. Kato Masako, seu pai, tinha estado casado por quase três anos com Keiko. A mulher ainda insistia em que todos a chamassem Keke(**e viva a mente estranha da Mick!**). Como se ela fosse ainda uma adolescente. Rin grunhiu com aversão. É obvio, a mulher tinha apenas trinta e cinco anos, dez menos que seu pai, e quase dez anos mais que Rin. O pior que ele podia ter feito, sussurrou, era casar-se com uma mulher que tivesse sua mesma idade.

Ela logo não podia tolerar estar na mesma casa com 'A Keke'. A mulher dava à 'loira tola' um novo significado. Como tinha conseguido relacionar-se com um homem considerado um gênio, Rin não tinha idéia. Taisho Sesshoumaru era o irmão de Keke, e o pai de Rin jurava que Sesshoumaru tinha levado a Kato Electronics ao estado financista que agora se encontrava, sendo um dos principais fabricantes de eletrônica.

Pensar nele causava várias reações em Rin.

Sesshoumaru tinha um metro noventa e cinco de duros e compactos músculos e beleza, com uma cínica, zombadora atitude que a deixava louca. Seus beijos eram de sonhos. Seus dedos eram malvados instrumentos para torturar e agradar; seus lábios eram capazes de lançá-la a um hipnótico transe quando a tocavam.

Ela suprimiu um suspiro. Nenhum homem beijava melhor que Taisho Sesshoumaru**(verdade universal)**. Deveria ser um crime que um homem tivesse tanto sex apeal, e fora tão idiota, além disso. E era realmente um crime que ela não pudesse superar esse único beijo roubado para poder desfrutar de qualquer outro.

Logo depois de tomar banho, rapidamente secou o cabelo, suspirando enquanto passava a escova por seu cabelo negro, comprido até os ombros, uma última vez antes de virar-se para as portas abertas de seu grande armário. Tinha suficiente roupa. Uma coisa que seu pai sempre havia feito era assegurar-se de que estivesse bem provida.

Os professores de escola primária não ganhavam muito em termos de dinheiro, e não era um trabalho glamouroso. Kato Masako tinha pensado sempre que sua filha deveria deixá-lo, mas era o que ela queria fazer. Além disso, a mantinha fora da esfera social em que sua madrasta e Taisho Sesshoumaru se moviam. Essa era razão suficiente para manter sua decisão.

Mas, tinha prometido a seu pai que ficaria com ele esta semana. Que se tiraria um tempo livre do trabalho e retornaria a grande casa familiar onde ela tinha crescido antes do divórcio de seus pais, e trataria de ser sua filha.

Não é que ela não o quisesse, pensou enquanto arrumava sua valise. Ela o fazia. Amava seu pai terrivelmente, mas Sesshoumaru estava na casa. Ele ficava ali freqüentemente, e era a Sesshoumaru a quem precisava evitar.

Depois de embalar a roupa informal que ia necessitar e seu entesourado e oculto vibrador, Rin olhou dentro de seu armário para escolher o que ia usar na festa anual do Dia de São Valentin que seu pai daria. Era além disso, o terceiro aniversário de seu casamento com Keke. Se, ela realmente queria celebrar isso.

Pegou um vestido tubinho curto de seda negra do armário e o pendurou na maçaneta da porta. De sua gaveta tirou uma calcinha negra, um sutiãn de encaixe fazendo conjunto e meias de seda fumê. As cores escuras satisfaziam seu humor. O dia de São Valentín era para os amantes, e Rin não tinha um. Ela ainda não entendia por que ia a essa estúpida festa.

Seu pai não sentiria saudades. A casa ia estar lotada. Não necessitavam dela ali. Ela não tinha assistido a nenhuma festa de Keke em quase um ano. Eram ruidosas, alvoroçadas e freqüentemente resultavam um pouco selvagens para seu gosto. Além disso, Sesshoumaru sempre terminava fazendo-a se zangar durante a primeira hora da festa.

Seus escuros olhos azuis a olhariam, cinicamente lânguidos, sempre brilhando com interesse enquanto os pares a seu redor sorririam com afetada adoração. Suspirou. Se ela tivesse que lhe sorrir bobamente para retê-lo, então...

Suspirou desconsoladamente. Provavelmente sorriria bobamente se pensasse que isso ajudaria. Se soubesse como fazê-lo. Sua boca sempre parecia expressar seus pensamentos. O ar de superioridade de Sesshoumaru só conseguia irritá-la. Depois daquele primeiro beijo, seu duro corpo mantendo-a cativa contra a parede, enquanto lhe sussurrava o que queria em seu ouvido. Seu corpo tinha estado de acordo, sua mente, transtornada e aturdida pelas imagens, tinha entrado em cena com uma defesa foto instantânea: sua inteligente boba.

Tinham se passado dois anos.

Ela se sentou sobre a cama, ainda nua, sua vagina úmida, palpitando com a lembrança.

— Pode suportar o calor, neném? — tinha-lhe sussurrado ele, sustentando-a contra a parede enquanto empurrava seu membro entre suas coxas. — Não vou mentir, Rin. Desejo-te muito. Mas não sou um de seus alunos ao qual possa dirigir. Desejo-te atada a minha cama, gritando, rogando por mim. Desejo penetrar meu pau nesse teu pequeno e apertado traseiro, quero ouvir seus gritos enquanto estou entrando ali e lhe penetro com um vibrador comprado só para esse teu apertado ânus.

Ela tremeu ante a lembrança da excitação e a quente e desesperada necessidade.

— Claro — tinha respondido ela ironicamente — E logo eu posso foder seu traseiro!

Ele tinha ousado rir dela. Rir dela enquanto seus dedos se afundavam em sua apertada e molhada vagina e seu orgasmo ondulava sobre seu corpo. Ela tinha ofegado, sentindo o escorregadio calor pulsar sobre sua vagina, molhando os dedos dele. Logo os tinha deslizado ao pequeno e apertado buraco que tinha prometido foder, um dedo afundando-se até seu primeiro nódulo, enviando uma labareda de dor a seu corpo que tinha desfrutado de muito para estar cômoda com isso.

Rin recordou seu medo, palpitando tão quente como sua luxúria. Ela o tinha empurrado longe, tremendo, assustada pelo quente pulsar de fome que se acendeu dentro dela, diferente a tudo o que tinha conhecido antes. E ele a tinha observado, seu pênis grosso, duro sob suas calças, seus olhos escuros enquanto ela passava por diante dele tremendo.

— Pervertido! —tinha-o acusado ela.

Os lábios dele tremeram e seus olhos flamejaram de cólera

— E você? — perguntou-lhe ele. — No que te converte isto, neném? Porque cedo ou tarde, terá que admitir que o deseja.

— O que, que me viole? — tinha dito ela.

Seus olhos de repente se abrandaram, um estranho sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

— Nunca violação, Rin. Você implorará por isso. Porque nós dois sabemos que o deseja tanto quanto eu. Meu pênis deslizando-se em seu apertado traseiro enquanto grita que me detenha, logo gritando que nunca me detenha. Você é minha, Rin, e eu sei como te dar o que necessita. Quando estiver pronta para aceitá-lo, faça-me saber.

Rin sacudiu sua cabeça. Desejá-lo e aceitá-lo eram duas coisas diferentes. Ela tinha sonhado com isso após, muito humilhada para pedir-lhe e ele rechaçou oferecer-lhe uma segunda vez.

Ela tocou seu suave e acalorada vagina, seus olhos se fecharam enquanto se deitava sobre a cama. Pensar no que ele desejava a aterrorizava, excitando-a ao ponto de doer. Pensar em seu pênis, tão grosso e duro, entrando cuidadosamente em seu traseiro enquanto penetrava sua úmida, suplicante vagina com um vibrador, atada, incapaz de lutar, incapaz de escapar, a mercê de seus desejos, tinha-a empapado de necessidade. Ele não a machucaria. Ela sabia bastante sobre Sesshoumaru para saber que nunca lhe faria mal, mas poderia lhe mostrar coisas sobre ela mesma que não estava segura de querer conhecer. Ele podia lhe mostrar uma parte dela que não estava segura de poder dirigir. Esse era um pensamento arrepiante.

Seus dedos entraram na pouca profunda, estreita dobra de sua vagina, rodeando seus clitóris. Ele tinha prometido comê-la ali. Deslizar sua língua ao redor de seus clitóris, sugá-lo, comê-la como se fosse mel, uma lambida de uma vez. Ela estremeceu, gemendo, imaginando que seus dedos eram a língua dele, chupando sua buceta, lambendo o escorregadio calor que empapava sua vagina. Ela rodeou seus clitóris, sussurrando o nome dele. Logo moveu seus dedos para baixo, a desesperada dor de sua vagina. Ela penetrou o apertado canal com dois de seus dedos, mordendo os lábios, perguntando-se como se sentiriam os grossos e largos dedos de Sesshoumaru dentro dela. Ele tinha as mãos tão grandes, ele a encheria, lhe fazendo gritar por mais.

Ele tinha sussurrado a promessa de foder seu traseiro, tomando-a ali, fazendo-a gritar por ele. Mordeu seus lábios, seus dedos movendo-se, inserindo-se nesse pequeno, escuro buraco, enquanto desejava não ter empacotado seu vibrador tão rapidamente. Enquanto seus dedos passavam pela apertada entrada, ela permitiu a dois dos dedos de sua outra mão afundar-se em sua vagina. Podia ouvir a voz dele no fundo de sua mente, sentir seus dedos, mais grossos que os seus, lhe lançar um dardo de dor prazenteira enquanto ele perfurava seu traseiro. E lhe havia dito, tinha-lhe advertido que a penetraria por ali.

Seus joelhos se dobraram, seus quadris empurraram mais forte contra seus próprios dedos enquanto imaginava Sesshoumaru entre suas coxas, lambendo-a, penetrando-a com seus dedos, conduzindo-a para o bordo enquanto a fodia; sua vagina, seu traseiro, até que…

Ela gritou enquanto a suave ondulação de sua liberação a cobria. Sua vagina apertou seus dedos, seu útero tremendo de prazer. Não era a liberação que ela tivesse experimentado com os dedos de Sesshoumaru ou com seu vibrador, mas a levou ao pico da luxúria que parecia crescer com o tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Não era suficiente. Uma hora e uma ducha fria mais tarde, e o corpo do Rin ainda fervia de necessidade. Estirada sobre sua cama, seu corpo coberto de suor enquanto lutava por um orgasmo, amaldiçoou o telefone quando tocou ao seu lado. Fazendo uma careta quando recusou deter-se Rin o alcançou, agarrando o receptor.

— Olá! — Ela tentou clarear sua garganta, aquietar sua respiração rápida, e esperou poder justificá-lo se fosse seu pai. Não queria que ele soubesse que sua filha era uma massa furiosa de hormônios quentes pronta para explodir.

Houve um silêncio breve, como se quem estava do outro lado soubesse suas palavras.

— Sente-se melhor? — rindo, uma profunda, sensual e rouca voz sussurrou as palavras.

Rin avermelhou ante a voz de Sesshoumaru. Maldito.

— Não estive doente — disse ela entre dentes, seus olhos fechando-se enquanto sua vagina palpitava. Ela passou seus dedos sobre seus clitóris, sentindo a estimulação aumentada ali. Maldição, ela poderia gozar somente com sua voz.

— Não, somente tentando te ajudar — disse prazerosamente. — Eu te ajudaria. Tudo o que tem que fazer é pedi-lo.

Pede-o, pede-o, rogava sua voz interior.

— Em seus sonhos — Ela estremeceu enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca. Maldito, ele a punha à defensiva mais rápido que qualquer um que ela conhecesse.

— Me parece que nos teus também — disse ele, de repente sua voz sem brincadeira. — Sei como sonhas quando estas excitada, Rin. Não tente mentir. Me deixe te ouvir. Se toque para mim.

Rin sentiu seu fôlego estrangular-se em sua garganta

— É um pervertido. - ela lutou por seu próprio controle ante o som daquela voz atrativa. — Não é o sexo telefônico ilegal?

— Estou certo que a maior parte de que o que quero fazer com você poderia ser chamado ilegal — riu ele silenciosamente. — Conversemos sobre isso, Rin. Vamos, me diga que o te estava fazendo. Estas usando seus dedos ou um vibrador?

— Não tenho um vibrador. - Ela apertou seus dentes pela mentira.

— Consolador? — ele sussurrou as palavras acaloradamente. — Está se masturbando, Rin? Pensando em mim, em quanto te desejo?

— Não! - Ela apertou o fone em sua mão, sacudindo sua cabeça apesar do fato que seus dedos haviam tornado de repente a descer para sua vagina.

— Eu gostaria de te ver em minha cama, Rin, suas pernas estendidas, suas mãos tocando sua bonita vagina, se masturbando. Alguma vez te disse que comprei esse consolador que prometi? É agradável e grosso, Rin. Quase tão grande como meu pênis. Quero te ver usá-lo. Te ver se masturbanco com ele.

— Deus! - ela ofegou. — Estamos no telefone. Isto é indecente. - Mas seus dedos se afundavam em sua vagina.

- O que estava fazendo antes de eu te ligar, Rin? — Sua voz era rouca, quente. — Sei que estava se tocando. Conheço o som de sua voz quando está pronta para gozr, e está pronta para gozar neném.

— Não. - ela tentou negar a verdade óbvia, mas não pôde impedir que seu fôlego lhe entupisse quando seus dedos roçaram seu clitóris outra vez.

— Filha da puta, Rin — grunhiu ele. — Esta perto, neném? — Sua voz se fez mais profunda. — Se eu estivesse ai, te faria gritar por isso. Te penetraria tão profundamente e com tanta força que não seria capaz de pará-lo. Gritaria para mim, Rin. Goze para mim agora, neném. Me deixe te ouvir.

Sua voz era tão profunda, tão sensual e excitada que fez que seu corpo se contraísse quase dolorosamente. Seu corpo inclinado se dobrou, sua respiração próxima ao soluço. Lhe trouxe todos seus desejos mais escuros, suas fantasias mais profundas à vanguarda de sua mente. Isso a aterrorizava.

— Sesshoumaru - ela sussurrou seu nome, querendo negá-lo, mas seus dedos não escutavam enquanto acariciavam seu clitóris, afundavam-se em sua vagina, logo se movian para trás para repetir a ação.

Estava tão quente que logo não podia suportá-lo. Tão quente que estava a ponto de gritar seu alívio.

— Estou acariciando meu pênis, Rin, te escutando, imaginando tocar sua suculenta vagina, desejando estar com você, te olhando usar o vibrador que comprai para você. - Suas palavras fizeram com que ela ofegasse, que seu corpo se contraísse dolorosamente, que seus quadris se levantassem para seus dedos se afundarem.

— Não. - Ela sacudiu sua cabeça. Não podia fazer isto.

— Maldição, Rin, quero transar com você — grunhiu ele, sua voz dura. — Quero estar enterrado tão profundamente e com tanta força dentro de ti que nunca o esquecerá ou me negará outra vez. Goze para mim, maldição. Ao menos me deixe ouvir o que não posso ter. Se masturbe, Rin, me dê isso. Esses não são seus dedos enterrados em sua vagina, é meu pênis. o meu, e vou te penetrar até que grite.

O orgasmo de Rin correu através dela. Estremeceu-se, choramingou, seu corpo rígido ao ponto de doer antes de que sentisse sua vagina explodir.

— Ah Deus, Sesshoumaru. - ela gritou seu nome, logo ouviu sua dura exclamação de prazer, sabia que ele estava chegando, soube que seu clímax tinha provocado o dele.

— Rin — gemeu ele. — Maldição, quando conseguir te agarrar-lhe te comerei até que não possa andar.

Rin tremeu ante a promessa erótica de sua voz, a sensualidade escura que a aterrorizava, a fez querer lhe dar tudo o que ele quisesse.

— Não — sussurrou ela, lutando por conservar o fôlego, lutando por conservar a prudência. — Te pedi para se manter afastado.

Ela queria choramingar, queria rogar.

Havia silencio sobre a linha.

— Me manter afastado? — perguntou-lhe ele com cuidado. — Não acredito, neném. Estive longe por muito tempo. É minha Rin, e lhe vou demonstrar isso Toda minha. Minha de cada maneira possível, e antes te condenarei por deixar que siga negando-o.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sua mãe a esperava quando desceu as escadas com a mala na mão. Atsuko Kato era uma mulher pequena e magra, com cabelo castanho e agudos olhos cor de avelã. Havia poucas coisas que lhe escapassem, e inclusive menos as que tolerava.

— Vai assim? — disse ao ver à mala que Rin depositou junto à porta principal. — Pensei que tivesse mais orgulho, Rin.

Rin apertou os lábios lutando para evitar uma resposta sarcástica.

— Isto não tem nada que ver com o orgulho, mãe — disse brandamente. —Ele ainda é meu pai.

— O mesmo pai que destruiu a sua família. Que se assegurou que perdesse a casa em que tinha te criado - recordou Atsuko com amargura. —O mesmo pai que se casou com a puta que significava mais para ele que você.

O peito do Rin se esticou de dor e fúria. Já não era uma menina, e podia ver com clareza por que seu pai não tinha sido capaz de continuar ao lado de sua mãe. Ela só tinha em conta um ponto de vista, e esse era o seu.

— Preocupou-se conosco, mãe — lhe indicou. — Inclusive depois do divórcio.

— Como se tivesse outra opção. — Ela cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito enquanto seu olhar cheio de cólera se fixava em Rin.

— Sim, mãe, teve outra opção quando eu cumpri dezoito anos — a recordou Rin com tristeza. — Mas acredito que ainda te envia dinheiro e te proporciona o que possa necessitar, tal como faz comigo. Não tem por que fazê-lo.

— O dinheiro da consciência — cuspiu Atsuko, com seu bonito rosto retorcido de fúria e amarga cólera. — Sabe o que faz mau, Rin? Jogou-nos...

— Não, você escolheu partir, se me lembro bem — Rin desejava gritar de frustração.

A discussão nunca acabava. Nunca tinha fim. Sentia-se como se continuamente pagasse pelas escolhas de seu pai porque sua mãe não tinha um modo de fazâ-lo pagar.

— É um depravado. Como se você precisasse ficar uma semana em sua casa — Atsuko se sacudia de fúria, com o desprezo impresso em cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

— Essas festas que dá são desculpas para as orgias, e essa esposa dele...

— Não quero ouvir, mãe.

— Acredita que seu pai e sua nova família são tão respeitáveis e amáveis — se irritou. — Crê que não sei como olhava o irmão dela. Que não sabia das flores que te enviou o ano passado. São monstros, Rin — e apontou para ela com um dedo magro e acusador. — Depravados e sem consciência. Vai te converter em uma puta.

Rin sentiu seu rosto em chamas. Tinha lutado durante anos para ocultar sua atração por Sesshoumaru. Tinha escutado todos os rumores sobre suas proezas sexuais das que tão freqüentemente se mexericava. Ele o tinha admitido mais ou menos em várias ocasiões.

— Ninguém pode me converter em uma puta, mãe — disse entre dentes. —Tal como não há forma de que você possa trocar o fato de que tenho um pai. Não posso ignorar ou pensar que não existe, e tampouco quero fazê-lo.

Rin enfrentou a sua mãe, sentindo o mesmo horrível medo que sempre a enchia ante o pensamento de enfurecê-la. Ou de desagradá-la de alguma forma. Mas enfrentou seu medo e sentiu sua própria fúria crescendo dentro dela. Durante muitos anos tinha tentado compensá-la pelo divórcio que seu pai, de algum jeito, tinha forçado. Sabia que ele lhe jogou a culpa por isso. Tal como sua mãe tinha jurado uma completa inocência. E começava a perguntar-se se algum deles lhe diria alguma vez a verdade.

— Terminará como ele — a acusou Atsuko, com seus olhos estreitando-se de ódio.

Rin somente pôde sacudir a cabeça.

— Voltarei para casa dentro de uma semana, mãe — disse, recolhendo sua bagagem.

Embora no fundo de sua mente sabia que não voltaria. Tinha evitado o sentimento de culpa e o medo de falhar em algo aos olhos de sua mãe. Embora só agora se dava conta de que nunca conseguiria sua aprovação. Lutava uma batalha perdida. Uma batalha que já não desejava ganhar, para começar.

Rin ainda tremia quando entrou na ampla avenida de entrada da casa de seu pai. As sombras da tarde invadiam a majestosa mansão virginiana, derramando-se sobre a casa e o arborizado pátio circundante. O trajeto de Nova Iorque não tinha sido duro, mas seu estado de nervos a tinha deixado exausta. Definitivamente não estava preparada para enfrentar Sesshoumaru. Seu rosto se acendeu ante o pensamento. Tentou não pensar na ligação dessa manhã ou no núcleo de calor que tinha deixado palpitando em seu interior.

Quase tinha sido suficiente para fazê-la dar a volta várias vezes e retornar à cômoda e a segura vida na casa de sua mãe. O teria feito, até que pensou em sua mãe. Ela temia muito o mundo para tirar a cabeça de seus livros e ver as coisas que se perdia. Tinha perdido seu marido anos antes de seu divórcio por sua aversão às demandas sexuais dele. Tinha-lhe contado freqüentemente a Rin o asqueroso e vergonhoso que considerava o sexo.

Rin não queria envelhecer sabendo que tinha deixado acontecer as coisas emocionantes da vida. Não queria passar toda sua vida suspirando pelo que mais tinha necessitado e que tinha deixado escapar. Mas tampouco desejava que lhe rompessem o coração. E Rin tinha a sensação de que Sesshoumaru poderia romper-lhe. O desejava tanto. Havia se dado conta disso a poucos meses. Os sonhos estavam deixando-a louca. Sonhos de Sesshoumaru lhe atando a sua cama, rindo dela,tocando-a, com sua voz rouca, lhe sussurrando promessas sexuais. Cada vez más a despertava com a calcinha úmida, a respiração agitada e uma súplica nos lábios.

Rin soube que ele era um mau assunto inclusive antes que seu pai se casasse com sua irmã. Seus olhos eram muito picantes, seus olhares muito sensuais. Era malvadamente sexy, pecaminosamente sensual. Gemeu com a crescente excitação e o temor.

Deixando as chaves no contato para que o mordomo o estacionasse, Rin saltou do carro. A noite já se aproximava e maldita fosse se ficasse sentada no carro porque estava muito assustada para entrar na casa. Felizmente, Sesshoumaru não estaria ali. Não estava sempre ali.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Kato — O mordomo, um antigo gorila de discoteca alto e forte, abriu a porta quando ela se aproximou.

Por isso Rin sabia, Thomas passava dos cinqüenta, mas não tinha aspecto de passar dos trinta e cinco. Media acima de um metro oitenta, estava abundantemente musculoso e exibia um nariz torcido e várias cicatrizes pequenas em sua ampla cara. Era irlandês, conforme lhe havia dito, com uma mescla de linhagem índia cherokee e alemão. Seu espesso cabelo castanho estava quase raspado e seu amplo rosto se abria com um sorriso.

— Boa tarde, Thomas. Meu pai está em casa? — Deu um passo ao interior, mais incomodada do que pensou que estaria.

Este era o lar em que se criou, em que corria atrás do cachorrinho que uma vez lhe tinha comprado seu pai, mas que sua mãe havia se desfeito. O lar onde seu pai lhe curava os joelhos esfolados e um coração machucado. O lar do que sua mãe a tinha tirado quando seu pai reclamou seus direitos como marido ou um divórcio.

— Seu pai e a senhora Kato saíram esta tarde, senhorita — lhe respondeu ele. — você ficará um tempo?

— Sim — inspirou fundo. — Minha bagagem está fora. Meu quarto ainda está disponível?

Sentiu uma pontada de dor enquanto fazia a pergunta. Inteirou-se de que Keke tinha disposto de seu quarto para os convidados, em lugar de conservá-la para as escassas visitas de Rin.

— Sinto muito, senhorita Rin — disse Thomas com suavidade. — O quarto está sendo redecorado. Mas o quarto da torre está disponível. Preparei-o eu mesmo esta manhã.

O quarto da torre era o mais afastado dos dormitórios dos convidados ou da família. Detrás da casa, no terceiro andar. A torre foi construida décadas atrás por seu avô e quando era menina a tinha adorado. Agora se ressentiu do fato de que não era uma parte da casa da família, a não ser uma que sabia que Keke atribuía a aqueles visitantes que logo que podia tolerar. Evidentemente, pensou Rin, tinha descido alguns degraus na cortesia de sua madrasta.

Rin inspirou profundamente. Não eram lágrimas o que se entupia em sua garganta, assegurou-se a si mesma. Seu peito estava tenso pelo esgotamento, não pela dor.

— Bem — respirou com força. — Poderia subir a bagagem? Necessito de uma ducha e um pouco de sono. Verei meu pai pela manhã.

— É obvio, senhorita Rin. — A voz do Thomas era amável. Estava com a família mais do que ela podia recordar e soube que sua dor não lhe passou despercebido.

— Meu pai é feliz, Thomas? — perguntou-lhe fazendo uma pausa antes de descer pelo corredor para a escada oculta que conduzia ao quarto da torre. — Keke se ocupa dele?

— Seu pai me parece muito feliz, senhorita Rin — lhe assegurou Thomas. — Mais feliz do que nunca o vi desde que a senhora Atsuko partiu.

Rin assentiu bruscamente. Isso era tudo o que importava. Desceu rapidamente pelo corredor, girando para a cozinha para entrar pela escada da direita. A escada conduzia a um só lugar. O quarto da torre.

Era um quarto formos. Circular e espaçoso, o mobiliário foi fabricado para encaixar no quarto com exatidão. A cama era grande com uma cabeceira de madeira de nogueira maciça que se assentava perfeitamente contra a parede. Pesadas gavetas se deslizavam na parede de pedra formando um penteadeira, talher com uma toalha de mesa a um lado da cama. Do outro lado do quarto havia uma pequena chaminé, a madeira eram troncos falsos que funcionavam com gás, mas era bastante bonito.

Ela se sentiu como Cinderela antes de que o Príncipe a resgatasse. Sentou-se pesadamente sobre o edredom que cobria a cama. Isto era uma merda. Deveria retornar ao carro e ir-se diretamente de volta ao lar ao que pertencia. Já não pertencia a este lugar, e começava a perguntar-se se alguma vez o tinha feito.

Respirando fundo, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e escutou como Thomas subia as escadas. Ele entrou no quarto com um sorriso amistoso, mas seus olhos marrons eram sombrios quando se encontraram com os dela.

— Estará bem aqui, senhorita Rin? — perguntou-lhe enquanto colocava a mala grande e a bolsa na parte para a bagagem junto à porta. — Posso preparar rapidamente outro quarto.

— Não. Estou bem, Thomas. — Sacudiu a cabeça. Que mais podia fazer? Tinha retornado, principalmente para encontrar algo que nunca existiu. Era melhor que soubesse agora, antes de chegar mais longe.

Thomas assentiu enquanto se encaminhava para a chaminé. Com movimentos de perito, acendeu o fogo de gás, logo se virou para trás e assentiu com satisfação ante o calor que se irradiou dos troncos de cerâmica.

— Quer que lhe peça o jantar, senhorita Rin? — perguntou-lhe.

Seu pai e sua madrasta não estavam. Rin sabia que os criados estariam preparando seu próprio jantar. Negou com a cabeça. Provavelmente tinham esperado uma noite de descanso e ela não lhes privaria disso. O que mais lhe doía era a ausência de seu pai. Ele sabia que ela vinha, e não estava ali. Era a primeira vez que partia sabendo que ela viria a casa. A primeira vez que Rin se sentia como se fosse uma estranha em sua própria casa.

Uma coisa que adorava a Rin do quarto da torre era o banheiro. O espaçoso comodo estava situado à direita da cama, e possuía uma enorme banheira o bastante grande para três pessoas e uma parede inteira coberta de espelho. Thomas tinha abastecido a pequena geladeira contra seus protestos. Uma de suas pequenas surpresas foi uma garrafa de seu vinho branco favorito. Rin a abriu, serviu-se de uma taça cheia e começou a dar goles enquanto a água enchia a banheira. O vapor se elevou enchendo o quarto, criando um efeito etéreo junto com o brilho das velas que tinha acendido.

Tirou o jeans e a camiseta, apoiando a taça e a garrafa sobre uma pequena prateleira, e se afundou no borbulhante líquido. Delicioso. Inclinou-se para trás contra a porcelana e apoiou a cabeça no repouso de cabeça acolchoado. Isto era próprio de um hedonista. Uma extravagância malvada e pecaminosa, teria dito sua mãe.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Tinha esperado que seu pai estivesse em casa, tinha esperado algum cumprimento de boas-vindas. Não se tinha esperado que a abandonassem a sua própria sorte. Mas a pecaminosa riqueza da banheira aliviava um pouco a ferida. Podia desfrutá-lo. Por esta última vez.

Não tinha vindo a casa sem motivos ocultos, isso sabia. Possivelmente este era seu castigo por isso. Não era seu pai quem a tinha atraído a não ser o homem que sabia que chegaria cedo ou tarde.

Sesshoumaru. Inspirou profundamente, ruborizando-se uma vez mais ante a lembrança da conversação telefônica. Podia fazer sexo com ele. Não era como se fosse uma virgem. Era por todo o resto. Sesshoumaru não era dos que se limitavam a um sexo normal. Sesshoumaru era selvagem e pervertido, e gostava de dar mais sabor às coisas, conforme tinha escutado. Escutado. Gemeu recordando sua promessa de atá-la a sua cama e o que faria com ela ali.

Nunca tinha feito sexo duro, embora admitiu que tampouco tinha tido nenhum sexo satisfatório. Nunca tinha sido bastante intenso, o bastante forte. O orgasmo mais forte de sua vida tinha sido naquele maldito vestíbulo, com os dedos de Sesshoumaru penetrando em sua vagina. Tinha estado tão excitada, tão molhada, que inclusive suas coxas estavam úmidas.

Pegando a taça da prateleira, Rin sorveu um pouco avidamente. Sua pele estava sensível, seus seios inchados de excitação, seu sexo tenso de necessidade. Maldita seja, deveria ter procurado um reitor ou um professor amável e manso para satisfazer sua luxúria. Sesshoumaru era um mau assunto. Ela sabia que era um mau assunto. Sempre o tinha sabido.

Conhecia Sesshoumaru desde antes de que seu pai se casasse com sua irmã. Tinha ouvido falar de suas práticas sexuais, de seus prazeres. Era um hedonista, malvado. E às vezes, gostava de dominar. Não se comportava como um valentão fora do dormitório. Seguro de si mesmo, altivo sim, mas não um valentão. Mas ela tinha ouvido os rumores. Historia sobre as preferências de Sesshoumaru, sua insistência na submissão por parte de suas mulheres. Os comentários que tinham feito a ela através dos anos somente davam maior credibilidade aos rumores.

Rin tremeu ante a idéia de ser dominada por Sesshoumaru. O medo e a excitação vibraram através de suas veias e de seu sexo a partes iguais, inchando seus seios, endurecendo seus mamilos. Ela não necessitava disto. Não necessitava do desejo que sentia por ele. Não necessitava de um coração quebrado que sabia que ele provocaria. Bebeu todo o vinho de sua taça e se serviu de outra, notando que os efeitos da bebida já corriam por seu sistema. Finalmente se sentiu mais relaxada. Não tinha estado tão relaxada fazia meses. Desfrutando das sensações, serviu-se de outra, esperando que ao menos esta noite pudesse conseguir umas poucas horas de sonho sem sonhar com Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Na manhã seguinte Rin desceu a escada esperando ser bem-vinda por seu pai. Pôs o suéter cinza que ele lhe tinha enviado no mês anterior. Diminutos botões de pérola o fechavam em um cós justo por cima de seus peitos. Calçava sapatos baixos e um colar de pérolas no pescoço. Confiante e segura de si mesma, Rin se sentia capaz de escutar as perguntas de seu pai, sua insistência para que voltasse para casa por um tempo. Em lugar disso, quando entrou no familiar quarto fracamente iluminado, encontrou-se com Sesshoumaru.

Ela ficou de pé, imóvel e silenciosa, enquanto permanecia de frente com ele do outro lado do comodo. Os olhos dele, de um brilhante azul e cheios de malvados secretos, observaram-na atentamente. Grossas e negras sobrancelhas emolduravam as brilhantes esferas, tal como seu grosso e negro cabelo emoldurava os selvagens traços de seu rosto. Suas maçãs do rosto eram altas e afiadas, seu nariz um arrogante talho descendente em sua cara. Seus lábios eram largos, e podiam estar cheios e sensuais ou finos pela cólera. Agora, ele parecia simplesmente curioso.

Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito largo e musculoso, seus tornozelos cruzados enquanto se apoiava no encosto de um sofá, de tal maneira que estavam se enfrentando de longe.

— Onde está Papai? — perguntou Rin, lutando contra sua excitação e seus próprios desejos irrefreáveis.

— Teve uma atraso. Espera, possivelmente, estar em casa amanhã — disse ele calmamente.

— Possivelmente? — ela sossegou apenas o tremor em sua voz.

— Possivelmente — ele se ergueu de sua postura preguiçosa, observando-a com uma intensidade que lhe estreitava os olhos, e que o fazia a ela ter os peitos e a vagina pulsando. Maldito fora ele pelo efeito que tinha nela.

— E não me poderia ter-me dito isto ele mesmo? — questionou nervosamente, olhando-o avançar para ela, decidida a manter sua posição.

— Estou certo que ele ligará, eventualmente — a voz de Sesshoumaru era lenta, arrastava-se penosamente, rouca pela tensão e a excitação. Rin fez tudo o que pôde por manter seus olhos na cara dele, em lugar de lhes permitir descer para ver quão grosso se pôs o vulto em suas calças. Ela soube com toda certeza que a pulsação em sua vagina se intensificou.

— Então se alistou como voluntário para o comitê de boas-vindas? — ela estava ofegante, e soube que ele o poderia ouvir em sua voz. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru obscureceram com o conhecimento, fazendo com que o batimento do coração dela se intensificasse ainda mais.

Ele se aproximou sem deter-se, até estar a alguns centímetros dela. Rin podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, lhe fazendo sentir um formigamento em suas terminações nervosas. Era alto, muito mais largo que ela. Ela se sentiu de uma só vez ameaçada e segura. As emoções alternadas a apanharam, incapaz de mover-se, sem vontade para correr.

O sangue corria por suas veias enquanto ela tratava de dar sentido aos poderosos sentimentos que estavam atravessando seu corpo e sua mente. Dois anos tinha pensado nele, tinha lutado com a tentação que ele representava e o ardor que inspirava.

— Sempre estou aqui para te dar a boas-vindas, Rin — ele sorriu, essa lenta raridade de seus lábios que fazia com que os músculos do estômago dela se esticassem. — Mas tenho que admitir, estava mais que ansioso depois de falar com você ontem.

A cara dela flamejou, fazendo-se o eco de seus gemidos e sua luta por respirar através do clímax sussurrado diretamente a sua mente. A voz de Sesshoumaru, rouca e profunda, áspera por sua própria excitação e logo por seu próprio clímax, incitava-a.

Rin engoliu a saliva enquanto mordia o lábio em nervosa indecisão. Lhe estendia a mão? Ou deveria escapar dele?

— Cão perseguidor — resmungou, mais zangada consigo mesma que com ele.

Ele riu arrogantemente, esticando a mão para tocar a carne nua de seu pescoço.

— Vejo que segue tão espinhosa como sempre — disse ele com uma veia de diversão em seus olhos que se foram obscurecendo. — Será tão ardente na cama, Rin?

— Como ousa perguntar isso? – disse ela.

Rin lutou contra o instinto de inclinar-se mais para ele, para inspirar o picante aroma de um macho excitado e decidido.

— Hmm, talvez pudesse me mostrar - sugeriu ele, sua voz sedosamente suave e quente.

Rin tremeu ante a qualidade baixa e sedutora de sua voz. Esta viajou através de seu corpo, lhe esticando o sexo, fazendo com que seus peitos se inchassem e seus mamilos se endurecessem em antecipação. Todo seu corpo se ruborizou, quente. Então o fôlego ficou preso em sua garganta. As mãos dele se moveram, o dorso de seus dedos a acariciaram, deixando um rastro de fogo na parte superior de seus peitos que subiam e baixavam.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, os seus sonolentos, as pálpebras grossas.

— Minha — sussurrou.

Os olhos dela se alargaram ante a nota possessiva na voz dele.

— Acredito que não — Rin quis fazer uma careta ante o tom áspero de sua própria voz. - Não pertenço a ninguém, Sesshoumaru. Muito menos a você.

Então por que seu corpo estava gritando em negação? Ela podia sentir os nus lábios de sua vulva molhando-se à medida que seu corpo se preparava para ser possuído por ele. Sua pele formigava, sua boca se fazia água ao pensar em seu beijo.

— Toda minha — grunhiu ele enquanto um botão se deslizava, livre da frágil amarração sobre seus peitos palpitantes. - Sabia que não haveria maneira de me manter afastado depois de te ouvir chegar ao clímax ao som de minha voz, Rin. Sabia que não te deixaria ir.

Ela encolheu os ombros, lutando para manter a postura, uma independência que parecia mais arraigada que necessária nesse momento.

— Não tem outra opção que deixar-me ir — informou ela, sentindo a trepidação dos dardos que a atravessavam da intensidade repentina dos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

Os dedos dele acariciaram a arredondada curva de seu peito, sua expressão pensativa enquanto baixava os olhos para ela.

— Por que brigas comigo, Rin? — perguntou repentinamente em um tom suave. — Por dois anos tenho feito tudo menos te atar e te fazer admitir que me deseja. E sei que o deseja. Então, por que lutas contra isso?

— Talvez queira ser atada e forçada a admiti-lo — disse ela impertinentemente, ignorando a labareda de excitação ante o pensamento. Ela tinha ouvido os rumores, conhecia as acusações que a própria mãe de Rin tinha dito durante anos, sobre o cunhado de seu pai. — Sim, Sesshoumaru. Eu atada, nada mais esperando por ti e um de seus melhores amigos. Ouça carinho, as possibilidades disso são ilimitadas.

Sua boca era a maldição de sua existência. Mentalmente, ela pôs seus olhos em branco ante sua própria declaração, cortante e zombadora.

— Meu melhor amigo, é? — ele inclinou a cabeça, olhando-a com um leve sorriso.

— Quantos mais, melhor — se afastou dele, negando o contato que desejava por cima de qualquer outro. — Você sabe como é. Uma garota tem que ter alguma aula de excitação em sua vida. Pode ser bom chegar ao extremo.

Ela sozinha ia cortar a própria língua. Rin se sentia mais possuída que em posse de um pouco de sentido comum no momento. Tentar Sesshoumaru, empurrá-lo, nunca tinha sido uma boa idéia. Sabia por experiência. Mas aparentemente ela não sabia como fazer algo distinto.

— Rin, tome cuidado com o que desejas — se estava rindo dela abertamente — tiveste alguma vez na vida dois homens de uma vez, neném?

O término carinhoso, dito brandamente por essa voz escura e pecaminosa, fez correr seu sangue com mais força que antes.

— Tem importância? — respondeu-lhe, algum instinto diabólico convidando-a a brincar, a seduzir de um modo de devolução.

Lançou-lhe um olhar por debaixo de suas sobrancelhas, deslizando-a para baixo e fazendo escala nos quadris dele, suprimindo um gemido ante o tamanho da ereção sob os jeans. Demônios, ele ia rasgar a calça a qualquer momento.

— Não, não importa — ele cruzou os braços sobre seu peito. – Posso te dar o que você desejar, preciosidade. Se realmente o desejar. Sou flexível.

Sesshoumaru sentiu seu pênis pulsar. Condenada, ele sabia que Rin não tinha idéia de quão longe o estava empurrando em realidade. Podia ver a excitação nos olhos dela, o indício de ardor sexual, de determinação. Pensava ela que poderia matar o desejo nele lhe outorgando carta branca para que ele fizesse o pior do que era capaz? Ela não tinha nem a mais mínima idéia de quão longe podia chegar ele no terreno sexual. O pensar em atá-la, em forçá-la a admitir as necessidades de seu próprio corpo, ou as necessidades dele, estava quase além do que seu autocontrole podia agüentar. O pensar em iniciá-la nos prazeres do ménage a trois, ouvindo os gritos de prazer de Rin em seus ouvidos, fez que seu pênis endurecesse até doer.

Queria que Rin tivesse cada toque, cada experiência sexual que ela alguma vez tivesse imaginado querer tentar. Queria-a quente, molhada e rogando por seu pênis. Queria que ela admitisse suas necessidades, quão mesmo ele finalmente tinha admitido às próprias. Queria Rin, agora, amanhã, para sempre. De qualquer forma que pudesse tê-la, de todas as formas em que lhe permitisse tê-la.

Sesshoumaru olhou o rubor que tinha subido a seus maçãs do rosto, a labareda de interesse em seus olhos que ela apagou rapidamente. Ela pensava que era um jogo, engenhosas réplicas de caráter sexual que facilmente poderia pôr de lado mais tarde. Mas isso não trocava o fato de que Rin lhe tinha dedicado a tais idéias mais que um pensamento passageiro. Ele podia ver isso no laborioso subir e descer de seus peitos, na túrgida curva deles, nas duras pontas de seus mamilos. Estavam quase tão duros como seu pau.

Ela não podia saber, pensou ele com um fio de diversão, quanto desfrutaria ele de fazer ambas as coisas com ela. O nível de dominação que ele possuía era incrivelmente alto. Introduzi-la em ser atada, puxada pelo cabelo, atormentada ou emparedada entre seu corpo e o do Jessé...

Drasticamente ele esmagou sua luxúria. Isso de compartilhá-la não seria fácil ou ocorreria freqüentemente, mas havia um prazer particular nisso que não podia ser encontrado em nenhum outro ato sexual. O pensamento de ter o controle total dela, de seu corpo, seus desejos, sua sensualidade, era um afrodisíaco quase impossível de resistir.

— Rin, não deveria me desafiar — lhe advertiu cuidadosamente. — Não sabe o que está pedindo, neném.

Ele se sentia moralmente obrigado a lhe dar uma oportunidade, e só uma oportunidade, para aquietar os desejos urgentes que cresciam dentro dele. Ela não sabia, não podia saber, que a sexualidade era parte dele a tal grau. Uma sexualidade e um escuro desejo que ele tinha estado disposto a amortecer por ela. Mas sua atrevida declaração de que ela poderia dirigi-los era mais do que ele podia resistir.

— Talvez eu saiba. - Ele amou a qualidade ofegante de sua voz, a mescla de medo e luxúria em seu tom de voz era uma combinação embriagadora.

— Foderia seu ânus, Rin — grunhiu ele, avançando para ela outra vez. — É isso o que quer? Meu melhor amigo afundando-se nesse apertado ânus enquanto eu empurro dentro de sua vagina. Gritaria, neném.

A idéia disso o punha tão quente que logo não suportava o ardor.

— Hmm… — seus rosados lábios se franziram em uma careta de meditação. — Sonha muito alto, Sesshoumaru. Mas você sabe, não permitiria a qualquer um tais privilégios — suspirou ela com pesar. — Sinto muito, amorzinho, mas aparentemente não está com sorte.

OH, ela estava em problemas. Sesshoumaru manteve sua expressão ligeiramente divertida, permitindo a sua doce Rin cavar sua própria tumba.

— E que qualidades deve ter um homem para ser tão afortunado? —perguntou ele, enquanto deliberadamente à manobrava para pô-la contra a parede, seu corpo pressionando o dela, não obrigando-a, a não ser contendo-a, esquentando-a.

Por um momento, uma vulnerabilidade cativante brilhou nos olhos dela. O coração dele se abrandou pelo que leu ali. Esperança mesclada com necessidade, um brilho de incerteza.

— Algo que você não tem. - Ele se perguntou se ela teria percebido a pena em sua voz.

— E o que seria isso, neném? - Queria atraí-la para seu peito, abraçá-la, lhe assegurar que algo que ela necessitasse, algo que ela quisesse, seria sua só pedindo-o.

Rin se apartou com força dele, sua natural atitude defensiva assumindo o controle novamente, esse brilho de dor em seus olhos ultrapassando a necessidade de jogar, brincar com ele e tentá-lo.

— Coração, Sesshoumaru. Deve ter um coração — disse, mordendo as palavras. — E realmente não acredito que você tenha um.

Rin partiu dando meia volta rapidamente, a cólera envolvendo-a. Isso fez pouco por apaziguar o desejo ou o urgente caldeirão de emoções que ameaçavam afligindo-a. Maldição. Maldição em dobro. Não podia amá-lo. Não podia necessitar de seu amor. Dois anos a discutir com ele, lutando contra seus avanços e suas acaloradas olhadas, não podiam ter causado isto.

Sentiu seu corpo tremendo, seu peito duro pelas lágrimas. Amar Sesshoumaru era impossível. Não tinha nenhuma oportunidade contra as mulheres sofisticadas e experimentadas com as que ele se deitava habitualmente. Ela as tinha visto, tinha-as odiado. Saber que ele as tinha levado a sua cama, que as tinha feito gritar com seu toque era mais do que ela podia tolerar. Certamente elas não o amaram. Mas Rin tinha o mau pressentimento de que ela o faria.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Rin despertou umas horas mais tarde, a sensação de ser observada, estudada, abriu-se caminho dentro do sonho erótico com Sesshoumaru brincando, tentando-a com um beijo que nunca chegou. A ponto de gritar, a presença em seu quarto começou a cobrar sentido.

Ela piscou abrindo os olhos, olhando carrancuda a suave luz de uma vela na pequena mesa de meia lua junto a sua cama. Voltando a cabeça, seu coração começou a pular. Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado da cama olhando-a, seus olhos azuis entreabertos, seu musculoso peito nu exceto pela sombra do encaracolado pêlo negro que descia por seu estômago e desaparecia no interior... Seus olhos se aumentaram, logo voaram para baixo. Ele estava nu. Doce Deus, ele estava nu e duro, isso a aterrorizou. Grosso e comprido, a cabeça púrpura, a carne fortemente venosa.

Rin de repente ficou mais consciente de sua nudez sob o pesado edredom. Quando tinha se deitado, não tinha pensado para nada nisso. Agora podia sentir o inchaço de seus peitos, o endurecimento de seus mamilos. Entre suas coxas sentia a lenta, ardente umidade de sua carne febril. Também sentia algo mais. Seus braços estavam atados a cabeceira da cama, estirados, assim como suas pernas, com muita pouca folga nas cordas. O filho da puta, tinha-a à sua mercê na cama como uma virgem condenada ao sacrifício.

— O que fez? — Ela se clareou a sonolência de sua voz enquanto ele ficava quieto, olhando-a com aqueles malvados olhos, cheios de sensualidade. – Me desate, Sesshoumaru. O que faz aqui?

— Primeira lição — disse ele, sua voz era suave enquanto aparecia em seus lábios um sexy sorriso. — Está pronta para ela?

— Lição? — ela negou com a cabeça, sua voz gritando de cólera. Como se atrevia o filho da puta a atá-la? — De que demônios falas,Sesshoumaru?

Sua mão se levantou. Rin pensou que ele a tocaria, agarraria-a, em troca, esses largos dedos se enrolaram distraídamente ao redor de seu pênis, acariciando-o. Ela suspirou fortemente, sua boca sedenta, ansiando sentir a torcida cabeça nela. Até poderia ter pensado em dar um umpulso, se tivesse podido mover seu corpo.

— Sua primeira lição em ser minha mulher, Rin — lhe disse ele, com uma voz serena, decidida. – Te disse que estava farto de te esperar. Esta noite, começa sua primeira lição.

Rin fez girar seus olhos enquanto suspirava com irritação.

— É um psicopata ou um pouco parecido, Sesshoumaru? — Disse-lhe chiando os dentes — Das atenção ao que diz? Agora me deixe e deixa de atuar de maneira tão estranha. Caralho, se o que quer é foder, só devia havê-lo dito.

Ele riu dela. O bastardo só sorriu prazerosamente, perversamente.

— Mas, Rin não quero só te comer — disse ele, divertido. — Quero que saiba quem controla seu corpo, suas luxúrias. Quero que saiba, no fundo de sua alma, quem possui essa vagina tão bonita, esse cuzinho tão tentador e sua boca quente. Quero que admita que são meus, só para te ter quando eu queira.

Maldição. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru era louco, mas violação?

Ela lutava para que sua voz soasse razoável.

— Esta não é forma de conseguir uma mulher. Realmente. Já sabe, flores, noivado, esse é o caminho do coração de uma mulher.

— De verdade? — ria agora dela sem dissimulação. —Enviei-te flores, querida.

Seus olhos se abriram.

— Ah sim, com um cartão que me dizia de que tamanho tinha que comprar o invasor anal, para assim poder foder meu ânus — ela apertou os dentes quando atirou das cordas que atavam seus tornozelos. —Verdadeiramente romântico, Sesshoumaru.

Recordava com um sentimento de horror, o entusiasmo e a vergonha que sentiu quando leu o cartão. Tinha atirado as flores ao lixo, mas tinha guardado o cartão. Do por que, ela não estava muito segura.

Ele se encolheu os ombros indiferente.

— Prático — lhe disse. — Desejava-te preparada. Mas como não aceitou te preparar você mesma, então terá que aceitar a dor.

Dor? Não, não, nada de dor.

— Olhe, Sesshoumaru - advertiu razoavelmente. — Meu pai realmente se zangará contigo. E sabe que o contarei.

— Primeiro pedi permissão a seu pai, Rin — lhe disse ele brandamente, agora com uma expressão paciente. — Por que pensa que sua mãe abandonou finalmente seu pai? Ela rechaçava aceitar quem era ele e o que necessitava. Não cometerei o mesmo engano contigo. Se conhecesse e aceitasse sua alma, suas necessidades e as minhas. Não fugirá de mim. Seu pai o entende e me dá o tempo que necessito para te ajudar a compreender.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, com a fúria estalando dentro dela enquanto sacudia seus braços estirando as cordas que a sujeitavam. Condenado, não estavam apertadas, mas não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que pudesse golpeá-lo para lhe apagar a expressão de triunfo de sua cara.

— Está mentindo — lhe acusou ela. — Meu pai nunca deixaria que me fizesse mal.

— Pergunte à ele pela manhã — deu de ombros tranqüilamente — estará livre para fazê-lo.

Um sentimento de impotência a embargou. Maldição, pensou que ele tinha todas as malditas respostas e todos os malditos projetos. Ela não era um brinquedo para que ele jogasse e o demonstraria.

— Te farei pagar — lhe prometeu ela. — Juro-o, embora seja a última coisa que faça.

Durante uns largos momentos ele se mostrou tranqüilo, seus olhos brilhavam com luxúria, com um sereno conhecimento.

— Eu não o faria se estivesse em sua situação. Penso que amanhã pela manhã, possivelmente tenha mudado de opinião.

Rin aspirou com força, olhando-o com medo e odiando a lembrança que isto lhe trouxe.

— Do que você fala? — disse-lhe ela chiando os dentes.

A mão de Sesshoumaru cessou de acariciar languidamente seu pau, movendo-se ao estômago dela. Seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente com o calor e a aspereza da massagem em sua carne.

— Esta noite, darei-te uma amostra do prazer de que pode desfrutar — lhe prometeu ele. — Aprenderá, Rin, quem é seu professor, lentamente. Um passo de cada vez. Nada muito forte, neném, prometo-o.

Rin tremeu. Ele não parecia cruel, mas estava decidido. Sua voz era suave, imensamente suave, mas centrada no objetivo. Ele a teria agora e a teria em suas condições.

— Isto não é o que quero, Sesshoumaru — disse, lutando por respirar, por ter o controle.

Sua mão se moveu prazerosamente de seu estômago, seus olhos seguiram cada movimento, seus dedos se deslizaram entre suas coxas até que à correu entre a espessa, escorregadia nata que os umedecia, que provavam que suas palavras eram falsas. Ela tremeu, reprimindo um gemido de prazer quando a grosa longitude de seu dedo baixou até sua vagina.

— De verdade? — sussurrou-lhe. — Penso que menti, Rin. Não deveria mentir para mim, neném.

Antes de que Rin soubesse o que ia fazer, sua mão se moveu, lhe dando com a palma da mão um golpe seco sobre a carne nua de sua vagina.

Rin tremeu de excitação.

— É um filho da puta — lhe gritou ela, sacudindo-se contra as cordas, não fazendo caso da chicotada de prazer que fez que seu clitóris se inchasse se sobressaindo. — Lhe darei um chute no rabo quando sair daqui.

Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente, movendo-se ao seu lado para colocar-se entre suas coxas estendidas.

— Deixe-me ir, bastardo! — gritou, lutando por não fazer caso do prazer vergonhoso e a antecipação que se elevava em seu interior.

— Rin, relaxe — lhe sussurrou ele, sua mão deixou de lado sua vagina, deslizando-se entre a umidade dos grossos e pesados lábios de seu sexo. — Está tão apertada, Rin. Quanto tempo faz desde seu último amante?

- Me beije o cú! — gritou ela, pela surpresa quando sua palma golpeou a curva superior de sua vagina. Ela lutou contra as cordas, aterrorizada pelas espantosas vibrações de prazer que irradiavam de seu clitóris devido ao calor do golpe. — Maldito seja!

Seu corpo se arqueou quando seu dedo se deslizou dentro da vagina outra vez. Era uma estimulação lenta, o dedo brandamente separava seus músculos, fazendo tremer a carne com o princípio do êxtase. Ela lutou contra a necessidade de gemer, suplicar pela penetração lenta.

— Quanto tempo Rin, desde que tiveste um amante? —perguntou-lhe outra vez.

Rin compreendeu que estava ofegando, pronta para gozar. Deus, se ele somente a deixasse acabar.

— Te odeio — lhe gritou.

Seu dedo parou. A metade do caminho dentro dela, seus músculos se apertaram desesperadamente pela necessidade e ele parou.

— Não está sendo boa, Rin — sussurrou ele. — Eu poderia te deixar atada aqui, quente e desesperada por se aliviar, ou poderia te dar finalmente o que necessita. Agora responde a minha pergunta. — Quanto tempo?

A ameaça era clara. Seu dedo estava ainda dentro dela quando ele a olhou, sua expressão dura agora, embora seus olhos tivessem aquele humor irônico, suave. O contraste era quase espantoso.

— Quatro anos. Está satisfeito... OH Deus! — Suas costas se arquearam, sua cabeça caiu sobre os travesseiros quando seu dedo deslizou dentro dela com um poderoso empurrão.

Rin estremecia, o orgasmo tão perto que ela podia senti-lo palpitar com desespero.

— Maldição, que estreita é, Rin. — A gema de seu dedo se torceu, acariciando as sensíveis profundidades enquanto ela se estirava contra suas ataduras. — Tão apertada como uma virgem. Suponho que seu traseiro seja ainda está mais apertado.

Rin se acalmou, tremendo, vendo a luxúria, o entusiasmo que enchia a cara de Sesshoumaru. Seu pênis era enorme, grosso e largo, e ela sabia que estiraria sua vagina até que gritasse por alívio. Mas seu ânus? Não havia modo. Embora olhando a cara de Sesshoumaru, parecia que ele havia resolvido um modo de fazê-lo, exatamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Rin despertou umas horas mais tarde, a sensação de ser observada, estudada, abriu-se caminho dentro do sonho erótico com Sesshoumaru brincando, tentando-a com um beijo que nunca chegou. A ponto de gritar, a presença em seu quarto começou a cobrar sentido.

Ela piscou abrindo os olhos, olhando carrancuda a suave luz de uma vela na pequena mesa de meia lua junto a sua cama. Voltando a cabeça, seu coração começou a pular. Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado da cama olhando-a, seus olhos azuis entreabertos, seu musculoso peito nu exceto pela sombra do encaracolado pêlo negro que descia por seu estômago e desaparecia no interior... Seus olhos se aumentaram, logo voaram para baixo. Ele estava nu. Doce Deus, ele estava nu e duro, isso a aterrorizou. Grosso e comprido, a cabeça púrpura, a carne fortemente venosa.

Rin de repente ficou mais consciente de sua nudez sob o pesado edredom. Quando tinha se deitado, não tinha pensado para nada nisso. Agora podia sentir o inchaço de seus peitos, o endurecimento de seus mamilos. Entre suas coxas sentia a lenta, ardente umidade de sua carne febril. Também sentia algo mais. Seus braços estavam atados a cabeceira da cama, estirados, assim como suas pernas, com muita pouca folga nas cordas. O filho da puta, tinha-a à sua mercê na cama como uma virgem condenada ao sacrifício.

— O que fez? — Ela se clareou a sonolência de sua voz enquanto ele ficava quieto, olhando-a com aqueles malvados olhos, cheios de sensualidade. – Me desate, Sesshoumaru. O que faz aqui?

— Primeira lição — disse ele, sua voz era suave enquanto aparecia em seus lábios um sexy sorriso. — Está pronta para ela?

— Lição? — ela negou com a cabeça, sua voz gritando de cólera. Como se atrevia o filho da puta a atá-la? — De que demônios falas,Sesshoumaru?

Sua mão se levantou. Rin pensou que ele a tocaria, agarraria-a, em troca, esses largos dedos se enrolaram distraídamente ao redor de seu pênis, acariciando-o. Ela suspirou fortemente, sua boca sedenta, ansiando sentir a torcida cabeça nela. Até poderia ter pensado em dar um umpulso, se tivesse podido mover seu corpo.

— Sua primeira lição em ser minha mulher, Rin — lhe disse ele, com uma voz serena, decidida. – Te disse que estava farto de te esperar. Esta noite, começa sua primeira lição.

Rin fez girar seus olhos enquanto suspirava com irritação.

— É um psicopata ou um pouco parecido, Sesshoumaru? — Disse-lhe chiando os dentes — Das atenção ao que diz? Agora me deixe e deixa de atuar de maneira tão estranha. Caralho, se o que quer é foder, só devia havê-lo dito.

Ele riu dela. O bastardo só sorriu prazerosamente, perversamente.

— Mas, Rin não quero só te comer — disse ele, divertido. — Quero que saiba quem controla seu corpo, suas luxúrias. Quero que saiba, no fundo de sua alma, quem possui essa vagina tão bonita, esse cuzinho tão tentador e sua boca quente. Quero que admita que são meus, só para te ter quando eu queira.

Maldição. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru era louco, mas violação?

Ela lutava para que sua voz soasse razoável.

— Esta não é forma de conseguir uma mulher. Realmente. Já sabe, flores, noivado, esse é o caminho do coração de uma mulher.

— De verdade? — ria agora dela sem dissimulação. —Enviei-te flores, querida.

Seus olhos se abriram.

— Ah sim, com um cartão que me dizia de que tamanho tinha que comprar o invasor anal, para assim poder foder meu ânus — ela apertou os dentes quando atirou das cordas que atavam seus tornozelos. —Verdadeiramente romântico, Sesshoumaru.

Recordava com um sentimento de horror, o entusiasmo e a vergonha que sentiu quando leu o cartão. Tinha atirado as flores ao lixo, mas tinha guardado o cartão. Do por que, ela não estava muito segura.

Ele se encolheu os ombros indiferente.

— Prático — lhe disse. — Desejava-te preparada. Mas como não aceitou te preparar você mesma, então terá que aceitar a dor.

Dor? Não, não, nada de dor.

— Olhe, Sesshoumaru - advertiu razoavelmente. — Meu pai realmente se zangará contigo. E sabe que o contarei.

— Primeiro pedi permissão a seu pai, Rin — lhe disse ele brandamente, agora com uma expressão paciente. — Por que pensa que sua mãe abandonou finalmente seu pai? Ela rechaçava aceitar quem era ele e o que necessitava. Não cometerei o mesmo engano contigo. Se conhecesse e aceitasse sua alma, suas necessidades e as minhas. Não fugirá de mim. Seu pai o entende e me dá o tempo que necessito para te ajudar a compreender.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, com a fúria estalando dentro dela enquanto sacudia seus braços estirando as cordas que a sujeitavam. Condenado, não estavam apertadas, mas não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que pudesse golpeá-lo para lhe apagar a expressão de triunfo de sua cara.

— Está mentindo — lhe acusou ela. — Meu pai nunca deixaria que me fizesse mal.

— Pergunte à ele pela manhã — deu de ombros tranqüilamente — estará livre para fazê-lo.

Um sentimento de impotência a embargou. Maldição, pensou que ele tinha todas as malditas respostas e todos os malditos projetos. Ela não era um brinquedo para que ele jogasse e o demonstraria.

— Te farei pagar — lhe prometeu ela. — Juro-o, embora seja a última coisa que faça.

Durante uns largos momentos ele se mostrou tranqüilo, seus olhos brilhavam com luxúria, com um sereno conhecimento.

— Eu não o faria se estivesse em sua situação. Penso que amanhã pela manhã, possivelmente tenha mudado de opinião.

Rin aspirou com força, olhando-o com medo e odiando a lembrança que isto lhe trouxe.

— Do que você fala? — disse-lhe ela chiando os dentes.

A mão de Sesshoumaru cessou de acariciar languidamente seu pau, movendo-se ao estômago dela. Seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente com o calor e a aspereza da massagem em sua carne.

— Esta noite, darei-te uma amostra do prazer de que pode desfrutar — lhe prometeu ele. — Aprenderá, Rin, quem é seu professor, lentamente. Um passo de cada vez. Nada muito forte, neném, prometo-o.

Rin tremeu. Ele não parecia cruel, mas estava decidido. Sua voz era suave, imensamente suave, mas centrada no objetivo. Ele a teria agora e a teria em suas condições.

— Isto não é o que quero, Sesshoumaru — disse, lutando por respirar, por ter o controle.

Sua mão se moveu prazerosamente de seu estômago, seus olhos seguiram cada movimento, seus dedos se deslizaram entre suas coxas até que à correu entre a espessa, escorregadia nata que os umedecia, que provavam que suas palavras eram falsas. Ela tremeu, reprimindo um gemido de prazer quando a grosa longitude de seu dedo baixou até sua vagina.

— De verdade? — sussurrou-lhe. — Penso que menti, Rin. Não deveria mentir para mim, neném.

Antes de que Rin soubesse o que ia fazer, sua mão se moveu, lhe dando com a palma da mão um golpe seco sobre a carne nua de sua vagina.

Rin tremeu de excitação.

— É um filho da puta — lhe gritou ela, sacudindo-se contra as cordas, não fazendo caso da chicotada de prazer que fez que seu clitóris se inchasse se sobressaindo. — Lhe darei um chute no rabo quando sair daqui.

Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente, movendo-se ao seu lado para colocar-se entre suas coxas estendidas.

— Deixe-me ir, bastardo! — gritou, lutando por não fazer caso do prazer vergonhoso e a antecipação que se elevava em seu interior.

— Rin, relaxe — lhe sussurrou ele, sua mão deixou de lado sua vagina, deslizando-se entre a umidade dos grossos e pesados lábios de seu sexo. — Está tão apertada, Rin. Quanto tempo faz desde seu último amante?

- Me beije o cú! — gritou ela, pela surpresa quando sua palma golpeou a curva superior de sua vagina. Ela lutou contra as cordas, aterrorizada pelas espantosas vibrações de prazer que irradiavam de seu clitóris devido ao calor do golpe. — Maldito seja!

Seu corpo se arqueou quando seu dedo se deslizou dentro da vagina outra vez. Era uma estimulação lenta, o dedo brandamente separava seus músculos, fazendo tremer a carne com o princípio do êxtase. Ela lutou contra a necessidade de gemer, suplicar pela penetração lenta.

— Quanto tempo Rin, desde que tiveste um amante? —perguntou-lhe outra vez.

Rin compreendeu que estava ofegando, pronta para gozar. Deus, se ele somente a deixasse acabar.

— Te odeio — lhe gritou.

Seu dedo parou. A metade do caminho dentro dela, seus músculos se apertaram desesperadamente pela necessidade e ele parou.

— Não está sendo boa, Rin — sussurrou ele. — Eu poderia te deixar atada aqui, quente e desesperada por se aliviar, ou poderia te dar finalmente o que necessita. Agora responde a minha pergunta. — Quanto tempo?

A ameaça era clara. Seu dedo estava ainda dentro dela quando ele a olhou, sua expressão dura agora, embora seus olhos tivessem aquele humor irônico, suave. O contraste era quase espantoso.

— Quatro anos. Está satisfeito... OH Deus! — Suas costas se arquearam, sua cabeça caiu sobre os travesseiros quando seu dedo deslizou dentro dela com um poderoso empurrão.

Rin estremecia, o orgasmo tão perto que ela podia senti-lo palpitar com desespero.

— Maldição, que estreita é, Rin. — A gema de seu dedo se torceu, acariciando as sensíveis profundidades enquanto ela se estirava contra suas ataduras. — Tão apertada como uma virgem. Suponho que seu traseiro seja ainda está mais apertado.

Rin se acalmou, tremendo, vendo a luxúria, o entusiasmo que enchia a cara de Sesshoumaru. Seu pênis era enorme, grosso e largo, e ela sabia que estiraria sua vagina até que gritasse por alívio. Mas seu ânus? Não havia modo. Embora olhando a cara de Sesshoumaru, parecia que ele havia resolvido um modo de fazê-lo, exatamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Rin observava Sesshoumaru, tentando aquietar a difícil e áspera respiração que sacudia seu corpo. Parecia não poder conseguir suficiente oxigênio, parecia não poder normalizar o forte estremecimento de seu palpitante coração.

— Há uma tênue linha que divide o prazer da dor — lhe disse ele enquanto tirava o invasor anal da bandeja, e o tubo de lubrificante. —É tão tênue, que se tudo vai como devesse ir, a dor se soma ao prazer, de uma maneira erótica e intensa.

Ele foi até os pés da cama. Afrouxou as cordas atadas ao estribo, e tomou rapidamente suas pernas antes que ela pudesse chutá-lo. Ignorando seus violentos esforços e suas maldições acaloradas, em minutos ele tinha seu corpo inteiro dado volta, com as cordas sustentando-a novamente em posição enquanto ele colocava vários travesseiros sob seus quadris.

— Bastardo. — Sua voz estava estrangulada enquanto uma excitação enlouquecedora se disparava por seu corpo.

Seu traseiro estava arqueado para ele. Ela estava estendida, aberta para ele, e os brilhos de medo e excitação que percorriam seu corpo a tinham aterrorizada.

— Deus, Rin, é tão linda — grunhiu ele por detrás dela, sua voz áspera, cheia de luxúria. — Seu pequeno traseiro tão rosado e bonito. E eu gosto como mantém sua vagina depilada, tão suave e liso. Mas teria preferido fazê-lo eu mesmo. De agora em diante, me ocuparei disso por você.

Rin tremeu, gritando. Ela deveria odiar isto. Deveria estar gritando, lhe pedindo para parar, em troca seu corpo pulsava de necessidade e desejo, antecipando-se.

— Não deveria ter esperado tanto para voltar, Rin — sussurrou ele enquanto beijava seu quadril. — Não deveria me haver feito esperar tanto, neném, porque não serei capaz de ser tão gentil como o teria sido.

Sua vagina palpitou com suas palavras.

— E terei que te castigar. — Ela choramingou ante o crescente entusiasmo de sua voz. — Mas de todos os modos vou fazê-lo, Rin. Porque preciso ver esse bonito traseiro ficar todo vermelho e quente na minha mão.

— Não. — Apesar do grito instintivo dela, sua mão caiu sobre a bochecha arredondada de seu traseiro.

O calor cintilou através de sua carne, então ela gritou enquanto um dedo se afundava em sua vagina um segundo mais tarde. Ela se dobrou, retorceu-se contra suas ataduras.

— Está tão molhada — gemeu ele. — Tão apertada e quente, Rin. Mas quando meu pau se afundar em sua linda vagina, vais estar mais apertada.

Sua mão golpeou outra vez enquanto seu largo dedo se retirava de sua tremente vagina. Enquanto o calor aumentava na carne de suas nádegas, seu dedo se afundou outra vez. Rin gritava de medo e de uma quebra de onda de entusiasmo escuro, erótico. Os golpes não eram cruéis, a não ser bastante agudos e picantes, construindo um calor constante em sua carne.

— Tão linda. — Ele golpeou o outro lado, então seu dedo empurrou dentro dela outra vez.

Ela estava tão molhada que gotejava. Ele alternava os golpes suaves com os picantes, o que a mantinha estremecendo-se de antecipação. Mantendo sua carne acalorada, a dor cintilando por seu corpo. Uma dor que ela odiava, odiava-o porque o prazer que vinha dele a estava deixando louca. Ela podia sentir seus sucos fluindo de seu sexo, ouvir seus gritos ressonando com necessidades às que ela não queria nomear.

Quando ele terminou, ela sentia seu traseiro aceso, seus quadris estavam rodando, seu sexo palpitando. Ela morria de necessidade. Se ele não a penetrasse logo, ficaria louca. Ela queimava, por dentro e por fora, uma onda de luxúria ardente atormentava suas vísceras enquanto ela lutava contra os prazeres depravados.

— Seu traseiro está agora tão bonito e vermelho — gemeu ele. —Maldição, Rin, eu gosto assim, neném, toda atada para mim, avermelhada, sua buceta quente e apertada e tão molhada que empapa meus dedos. — Dois dedos se afundaram nela.

— Sesshoumaru. - Seu grito era rouco e desesperado enquanto seu orgasmo a fazia vacilar no fio de uma atormentada excitação.

— Vou pôr o vibrador anal em seu traseiro agora, Rin — lhe advertiu enquanto retirava seus dedos de seu corpo. — Então te comerei, neném. Vou penetrar tão profundamente e tão forte que nunca me voltará a me deixar outra vez.

A cabeça de Rin se enterrou no travesseiro enquanto sua mão lhe separava suas nádegas. Ela estremeceu quando sentiu o lubrificante frio, logo gritou outra vez enquanto seu dedo se afundava totalmente no apertado buraco. Agudo, enviando uma labareda de calor pelos músculos que a faziam corcovear e empurrar.

— Ah, Rin, seu cu é tão apertado. - Ele retorceu seu dedo dentro dela, estendendo a lubrificação, estirando os músculos enquanto ela choramingava de angústia. — Não quer estirar-se, Rin. Um buraco virgem tão bonito.

Com tudo o que a enchia seu dedo, como poderia tomar ela ainda mais? Ela se apertou contra ele com medo, logo gemeu enquanto a ardente dor fazia com que sua vagina pulsasse mais quente. Ela era depravada. Deveria estar aterrorizada, lutando contra ele, em troca seus gemidos suplicavam por mais.

Ele repetiu a lubrificação várias vezes enquanto Rin lutava por respirar mais à frente do prazer e a dor. Ela estava pronta para gritar, para pedir mais. Queria sussurrar as palavras proibidas. Mordeu seu lábio, ofegou, gritou enquanto seu dedo finalmente se retirava.

— Rin, quero que inspire profundamente — finalmente a instruiu ele, acalorado. — Relaxe quando o vibrador começar a entrar, isso aliviará a dor se é que é muito para você ao princípio.

— Está-me torturando — gritou ela, resistindo a suas ataduras. Não queria isto agora. Estava muito assustada. A intensa luxúria que a percorria era muito forte, muito espantosa. — Pare Sesshoumaru. Deixe-me ir!

— Está bem, Rin. - Sua mão acariciou seus traseiro e então seus dedos apertaram, separando-a de novo. — Está bem, neném. É normal assustar-se. Só relaxe.

Ela não soube se seu grito foi de protesto ou de necessidade quando sentiu a aguda cabeça do grosso invasor acomodar-se contra seu diminuto buraco.

— Vai doer, Rin. - Sua voz era rouca, excitada. — Vais gritar para mim, e o vais amar. Sei que o fará, neném.

— Oh Deus. - Ela sacudiu sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, mas não pôde evitar permitir que seu corpo se relaxasse ligeiramente.

Ela sentiu o dispositivo começar a penetrar o apertado buraco. Ao princípio, a sensação de perfuração foi suave, mas à medida que a longitude e a grossura aumentavam, um persistente e crescente fogo começou a disparar-se através de seu corpo.

Ela se esticou, mas Sesshoumaru não se retirou. Ela gritou quando ficou mais quente, e logo começou a suplicar enquanto a dor florescia em seu ânus. Mas não pedia que ele se detivera.

— Dói — gritou ela. — Oh Deus, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru por favor...

Ele não se deteve, em troca, os dedos de sua outra mão se dirigiram para sua palpitante vagina. Ali, acariciaram e mimaram seu clitóris até que ela começou a bombear, empurrando contra sua mão, gritando enquanto o movimento empurrava o invasor mais profundamente dentro de seu traseiro.

Ela pôde sentir estirar-se seus músculos, protestando, mas eventualmente cedendo para o grosso intruso que o invadia. Ela resistiu contra suas cordas, retrocedendo, retorcendo-se sob a chicotada de ardente dor e de prazer igualmente ardente.

— Maldito seja! — Sua voz era rouca, enfurecida pelo crescente caleidoscópio de sensações que se precipitavam por seu corpo.

O ardente calor da invasão, o lento e persistente aumento da dor, a agonia de prazer resultante afligia tanto seus sentidos que ela se sentiu aturdida por isso, alagada por uma realidade misteriosamente sensual onde não existia nada exceto a invasão lenta, persistente de seu ânus, e as suaves carícias, muito ligeiras a seus clitóris palpitante.

Largos minutos mais tarde ela se atirou severamente enquanto o último centímetro do aparelho atravessava o apertado anel anal, deixando dezoito centímetros de um grosso e duro consolador agasalhado dentro dela. Ela se retorceu, lutando por acostumar-se à sensação. Sesshoumaru escolheu esse momento para fazer aterrissar pesadamente sua mão sobre seu traseiro outra vez. Rin gritou, apertando seus músculos ao redor do invasor, infligindo uma desastrosa forma de êxtase.

— Agora, Rin — grunhiu Sesshoumaru. — Agora, posso comer essa bonita vagina.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Os gritos de Rin ressonaram em sua cabeça, palpitando em seu pênis. Sesshoumaru não podia recordar um tempo em que não tivesse estado tão conectado, tão quente e tão preparado para foder. Queria afundar seu pau tão profunda, tão duramente em sua apertada vagina como pudesse. Queria encerrar-se nela, dominá-la com a brutalidade de uma fodida tão luxuriosa que ela se desse conta de que era impossível abandonar o único homem que podia dar-lhe prazer ao penetrar seu cu.

Mas ele sabia que quanto mais tempo pudesse mantê-la no bordo das sensações que a percorriam, mais o ansiaria ela mais tarde. Ele era um escravo da necessidade de ser o único que a agradasse.

Perfurar seu traseiro com esse invasor tinha sido a coisa mais erótica e satisfatória que ele tinha feito em sua vida. Perguntava-se se ela tinha sido apenas consciente de quão alto tinha rogado por mais. Quantas vezes lhe tinha suplicado que o empurrasse mais duro em seu interior, que tomasse. Ele o duvidava. As submissas raramente recordavam essa primeira vez, esses primeiros largos minutos nos que um consolador, ou uma quente e grosso pênis invadiam seu cu.

Era a combinação de dor e prazer. As necessidades, tão assombrosas, tão consumidoras que nublavam a mente até o ponto de que raramente recordava suplicar por isso.

— Foda-me — Rin ainda rogava, sua voz grossa e desesperada enquanto sua vagina deixava escapar a doce nata de sua necessidade. E ele a comeria. Logo.

Ele agarrou um pequeno aparelho oblongo, metálico, da bandeja. Estava atada a uma larga corda com uma caixa de controle ao final. Chamava-se bala de prata. Tão pequeno que parecia inofensivo, mas os efeitos de suas vibrações internas conduziriam Rin a tal neblina de êxtase que ela nunca o esqueceria.

Inseriu o aparelho de três polegadas em seu interior. Seu pênis se esticou ante a estreiteza, como um punho fechado, que ele encontrou enquanto o pressionava passando a plenitude do invasor encerrado em seu ânus e o movia até o final de sua vagina. Colocou o pequeno aparelho ao máximo de vibração contra o ponto G e logo se retirou. Pôs o controle em uma baixa, gentil, acariciadora vibração que entretanto fez que ela se estremecesse. Então ele começou a alimentar-se de sua vagina.

Ele lambeu sua vagina, justo tal e qual como uma vez lhe tinha prometido que faria. Gentis carícias dentro de sua vagina com sua língua que a tiveram elevando-se contra sua boca, suplicando por mais. O corpo dela estava molhado de suor, sua respiração dura, seus gritos desesperados enquanto ele a lambia com a língua, acariciava-a. E ela sabia tão malditamente bem que ele não podia a não ser ajudar-se a si mesmo empurrando sua língua tão profundamente dentro dela como podia, e colocar mais dela dentro de sua boca.

Sesshoumaru estava ardendo por ela. Sabia que seu controle estava escorregando, algo que nunca tinha passado, algo contra o que nunca tinha tido que lutar por manter. Mas tinha que prepará-la, não podia permitir-se feri-la inconscientemente. Era seu coração, sua alma, a felicidade que sempre tinha acreditado que nunca encontraria. Ela oscilava entre a dor erótica e a dor que irrevogavelmente danificaria sua sexualidade para sempre. Se não era cuidadoso, extremamente cuidadoso, então os destruiria a ambos. Porque Sesshoumaru sabia que ele não poderia ir muito mais à frente sem ela.

Assim controlou sua própria luxúria, acariciou-a gentilmente, calibrando sua necessidade e aumentando a velocidade do vibrador de acordo a ela. Ela estava retorcendo-se em suas mãos agora, quase no ponto do não retorno. Relutante, ele se separou da sua gotejante vagina, lambendo atrás, rodeando seus clitóris com sua língua. Então girou, descansando em suas costas, posicionando-se para sugar o inchado e inflamado clitóris com sua boca enquanto colocava a velocidade do vibrador ao máximo.

Ela explodiu, esticando seu corpo. Seu grito foi estrangulado, sem respiração, enquanto seu corpo se arqueava, estirando-se, então começou um tremor repetido que assinalou o começo de seu orgasmo. Ele apertou mais forte seus lábios sobre seus clitóris, lhe dando golpes com a língua e sujeitando os quadris dela com uma força singela quando o quente, vulcânico ímpeto de sua liberação começou a precipitar-se através de seu corpo.

Rin estava morrendo. Sabia que se estava morrendo e com impaciência abraçou a pressa deliciosa do doloroso prazer que a lançou sobre o bordo do precipício. Seu corpo estava tremendo de maneira incontrolável, seu orgasmo enchia seu corpo, bombeando em seu sangue, provocando espasmos em seu útero enquanto se rasgava através dela. Podia sentir a dura vibração dentro dela, os lábios de Sesshoumaru em seus clitóris, levando-a em uma furiosa tormenta da que ela sabia, não poderia sobreviver. Fortes estremecimentos corriam sobre ela, um prazer como nenhum que tivesse concebido a rasgou. E em uma distante parte de sua mente, perguntou-se se ela alguma vez seria a mesma de novo. Se sobreviveria.

Ela lutou contra a corrente, mas não pôde lutar com ele. Podia sentir seus fluidos ferver de sua vagina com os espasmos, e a boca de Sesshoumaru movendo-se para capturá-los com um duro e masculino grunhido. Sua língua arpoou dentro de seu torturado canal, provocando outro duro estremecimento, outro fervor de fluídos até que, finalmente, ela se derrubou despreocupadamente contra suas cordas, aturdida, totalmente despojada de forças.

Pequenos tremores ainda assaltavam seu enfraquecido corpo. O pulso interminável de seu clímax não se ia facilmente. Ela pôde ouvir de Sesshoumaru, um duro, brutal grunhido masculino ressonando no quarto enquanto empurrava seu corpo contra ela. Gozou? Tinha estado dentro dela e ela não se inteirou? Não importava. Estava indo à deriva em uma neblina de prazer tão débil, tão assombroso que não podia pensar, e não queria fazê-lo.

— Rin? — a voz de Sesshoumaru era tenra, cálida enquanto se movia a seu lado. — Está bem, neném?

Ela sentiu as cordas se afrouxarem, suas mãos calosas e gentis sobre sua pele enquanto a desatava, e a ajudava a estender-se sobre a cama. Ela permaneceu enfraquecida, tão saciada que logo que podia mover-se. Era consciente do movimento de Sesshoumaru ao longo da cama a seu lado, girando-a sobre suas costas, sua expressão, quando lhe olhou, preocupada e gentil.

— Sonolenta — murmurou. E o estava. Tão cansada, tão emocional e fisicamente esgotada que logo não podia permanecer acordada.

— Durma, Rin — ele beijou sua bochecha gentilmente. — Descansa, neném. Começaremos de novo amanhã.

Sesshoumaru deitou ao lado dela, colocando o edredom sobre eles, ignorando o pulsar de seu ainda palpitante pênis. Tinha chegado ao clímax com Rin, mas não era suficiente. Precisava enterrar-se dentro dela, senti-la, macia e quente, lhe encerrando em seu acetinado calor.

E sabia que a luta não tinha acabado. Aceitar o prazer completado com dor era a parte fácil para Rin. Submeter-se a ele seria a parte dura. Ceder ante ele, sem importar o que lhe pedisse, sem importar o que demandasse para o prazer sexual dela, seria a briga. Uma a que lhe tinha vontades. Conhecia Rin melhor do que ela mesma se conhecia. Sabia, pela admissão de seu pai dos livros que sua mãe tinha encontrado, e que a tinha metido nisto. Não era a dor, era a dominação, a submissão até os extremos sexuais que ela ansiava. Ela queria lutar. Queria ser vencida, e ele queria dar-lhe

Empurrou-a contra ele, desfrutando do calor de seu corpo, de sua presença. Tinha sonhado com isto durante dois anos. Soube no momento em que conheceu Rin que ela tinha uma parte dele que nenhuma outra mulher teria nunca. O pensamento disso lhe tinha atormentado, tinha-o torturado com luxúria. Nos passados meses, havia ficado pior. Vivia e respirava todos os dias com a necessidade dela. Era como uma febre que ardia em suas vísceras da qual não podia fugir.

E agora ele a tinha. Para a noite de São Valentín, a última lição dela, seu sonho erótico finalmente realizado, ela saberia quem dominava seu corpo e seu coração.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Rin estava dolorida. Seu corpo inteiro palpitava, protestando por sua insônia. Os músculos de suas pernas estavam rígidos e ardidos, seus braços e até seus peitos estavam doloridos.

— Abra os olhos, Rin. Temos que tirar o vibrador e necessita um banho quente. — A voz de Sesshoumaru era firme, não tolerando nenhum rechaço.

Seus olhos se abriram, sua cabeça girou para ele, seus olhos enfocando os traços selvagens de sua cara.

— Deixou isso dentro de mim? — disse ela entre dentes com incredulidade.

Ele arqueou uma só sobrancelha.

— Seu traseiro era estreito, Rin. Precisa acostumar-se a estirar-se antes que seja capaz de tomar meu pênis ai.

Seu coração pulsou ruidosamente contra suas costelas.

— Vá ao banheiro e retorne logo. Se tentar tirá-lo você mesma, atar-te-ei outra vez e te deixarei ali o resto do dia.

Ele pensava. Ela viu sua determinação nas duras linhas de sua cara.

— Tira-o primeiro – disse ela em troca.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça.

– Faz como eu digo, Rin. Tenho uma razão para minhas demandas, neném.

Rin franziu o cenho, mas ela sabia que não queria experimentar a tortura de estar atada e babando de necessidade. E ela sabia que ele a faria babar-se. Torturá-la-ia, logo a abandonaria para que sofresse em sua excitação. Ela não estava pronta para correr esse risco ainda, não depois de ontem à noite.

Então ela se levantou da cama, e caminhou com cautela para o banheiro. Depois de aliviar sua necessidade mais premente, escovou seus dentes e lavou sua cara, logo retornou ao dormitório. Seu estômago era um nó de nervos, perguntando-se como planejava Sesshoumaru seguir com a sensual tortura que tinha começado a noite anterior.

— Sobre seus joelhos. — Ele fez um gesto para a cama, estava de pé ao lado dela, nu e luzindo uma ereção que parecia uma arma.

Seu membro era o maior que ela alguma vez tivesse visto, quase tão grosso como sua boneca, com uma torcida e brilhante cabeça que fazia sua boca encher de água ao vê-lo.

Rin foi para a cama, assumindo a posição que ela sabia que ele queria. Ela tremeu enquanto sua mão acariciava os socos de seu traseiro. Seus dedos percorreram seu ânus até que ele agarrou o invasor anal, tirando devagar, com cuidado, liberando-o de seu traseiro.

— Fique quieta — lhe ordenou antes que ela pudesse mover-se. — Sob seu gabinete há algumas provisões pessoais que comprei para você. De agora em diante as usará sempre que eu te diga para fazê-lo. Entendido?

— Sim – sussurrou ela, sentindo arder sua vagina, umedecendo-se enquanto ele passava suas mãos por seu traseiro.

— Não vou te comer agora porque para ser honesto, não acredito que possa manter meu pau fora de seu traseiro. Mas necessito de alívio, neném.

Ele se moveu ao redor da cama então, girando-a para ficar de frente, seu pênis apontando para sua boca. Rin lambeu os lábios. Ela os abriu enquanto a cabeça púrpura golpeava contra eles. Escutou seu forte gemido enquanto ela fechava os lábios ao redor de seu membro, tomando-o, abrindo sua garganta para esses últimos centímetros possíveis.

Uma das mãos dele agarrou seu pênis, para assegurar-se de não lhe dar mais do que ela podia tomar, a outra retorceu seu cabelo. O agudo bordo de dor o fazia apertar sua boca ao redor de sua ereção, sua garganta trabalhava sobre a cabeça e ele gritava de prazer. Ele não estava disposto a prolongar seu próprio prazer esta manhã. Empurrou dentro e fora de sua boca com golpes profundos e duros, mantendo-a quieta enquanto ele gemia repetidamente ante o prazer que lhe dava. Então, ela sentiu seu pênis sacudir-se, palpitar e logo seu esperma enchendo sua boca enquanto ele gritava sua liberação.

Sesshoumaru respirava com força quando se retirou dela, seu pênis ainda estava ereto, ainda preparado para ela, mas ele não fez nada mais.

— Vá banhar-se, Rin, antes que faça algo para o qual nenhum dos dois está preparado. Depois desça para tomar o café da manhã quando tiver terminado.

Rin se levantou, olhando-o lutar por controlar-se.

— Papai está em casa? — perguntou.

— Não ainda —e lhe sacudiu sua cabeça. — Ele retornará a noite antes da festa. É minha até então, Rin. Pode agüentar?

Seus olhos se estreitaram ante seu tom de voz, sugerindo que ela não poderia.

— Posso te agüentar qualquer dia da semana. - Condenada sua boca, ela gemeu ante as palavras que brotaram de seus lábios.

Seus lábios se torceram. Ambos se conheciam melhor.

— Veremos. - Ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Vá tomar um banho. Deixar-te-ei o que quero que leve esta manhã. Deram aos criados o resto da semana livre, assim seremos somente você e eu por um tempo.

Rin mordeu seu lábio. Ela não estava segura se isso era algo bom ou não.

— Vê. - Ele indicou a porta do quarto de banho. — Desça quando estiver preparada.

Uma hora mais tarde Rin desceu pela escada espiral, com os pés nus e vestindo mais roupa do que ela pensou que ele deixaria para ela, mas decididamente menos do que ela quereria ter posto. O negligé comprido, de seda a fazia sentir sexy, feminina. Cobria seus peitos, mas estava talhado o suficientemente baixo para que se ele os quisesse tirar, não tivesse nenhum problema. Não havia calcinha incluída, mas a seda negra escondia esse fato. Ela teria estado incômoda vestindo algo que fosse transparente.

Sua nota havia dito que a esperaria na cozinha, e ali estava ele. Vestido com calças de ginástica e nada mais, seu espesso cabelo negro ainda estava úmido, e parecia mais sexy que qualquer homem tinha direito a parecer. E estava lhe sorrindo. Inclusive seus olhos estavam cheios de uma expressão preguiçosa, cômoda enquanto ele colocava dois pratos de ovos, toucinho e torrada ao lado de taças cheias de café.

— O café da manhã está preparado, chegou bem a tempo. - Ele tirou sua cadeira, indicando que ela deveria sentar-se.

Rin tomou seu assento com cautela, à dor de seus músculos estava muito melhor, mas suas coxas e traseira ainda estavam sensíveis.

— Dolorida? — Ele deu um beijo sobre seu ombro nu, lhe produzindo uma sacudida de sobressalto.

Ela girou sua cabeça, elevando a vista para ele enquanto se endireitava e se dirigia a sua própria cadeira.

— Um pouco. - Ela clareou a garganta.

— Ficará mais fácil – lhe prometeu. — Agora coma. Falaremos mais tarde, depois que tenha terminado.

O café da manhã, apesar de suas dúvidas iniciais, foi cheio de risadas. Sesshoumaru era agradável e seu humor fácil começou a mostrar-se. Seu engenho árido a manteve rindo e o malvado brilho em seus olhos manteve seu corpo crepitando, lhe antecipando o que viria, rogando que a comesse. E quanto mas tempo ele esperava, mais quente ficava ela. Não sabia se o suportaria muito mais tempo.

Finalmente, depois de que os pratos estiveram limpos, ele a dirigiu pela casa até a cômoda sala de estar. Um fogo crepitava em um canto do quarto onde um grande colchão e travesseiros tinha sido posto.

— Sente-se, temos que falar. - Ele a sentou sobre o colchão, logo a fez recostar sobre suas costas enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dela.

— Olhe, não tenho muitas vontades de falar — ela finalmente disse frustrada. – Cortemos a perseguição aqui, Sesshoumaru. Há coisas que evidentemente eu gosto, que você desfruta fazendo. Não quero falar sobre isso. Somente fazê-lo.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, estreitando seus olhos, lhe advertindo que ela também tinha seus limites.

Ele apoiou a cabeça em sua mão, respeitando-a com uma expressão curiosa.

— Esperava uma briga – disse ele, um vago tom de pergunta em sua voz.

Rin suspirou, sentando-se, olhando fixamente o fogo enquanto ela passava os dedos de uma mão por seu cabelo.

— Até que extremo tem a intenção de chegar? — perguntou ela finalmente, lhe jogando uma olhada enquanto ele ainda se reclinava ao lado dela.

Ele alcançou seus dedos que se arrastavam pelo cabelo.

— A que extremos quer que eu chegue, Rin? — perguntou ele em troca. — Posso te dar algo que queira, o que seja. Mas tenho minhas próprias necessidades, e elas terão que ser satisfeitas também.

— Como quais? — perguntou-lhe, mantendo sua voz baixa, aquietando o tremor que ameaçava sacudindo-a.

— Eu gosto dos brinquedos, Rin. Eu gosto de usá-los, e morro por usá-los em você. Eu gosto de te açoitar. Eu gosto de olhar sua bonita vagina e os contornos arredondados de seu traseiro ficarem vermelhos. Eu gosto de te ouvir gritar porque não sabe, se for dor ou se for prazer, o que lhe esta matando. Quero ver seus olhos cheios de prazer, aturdidos, enquanto empurro seus limites. - Ele o apresentou bastante claro, pensou ela com um toque de silenciosa brincadeira, e ainda assim não tinha respondido uma maldita coisa.

— Quanto longe irá? — lhe perguntou.

— Quanto longe me deixará ir? — perguntou-lhe ele.

Rin pressentia que ela teria poucos limites, mas não estava disposta a lhe dizer isso.

— Evidentemente tem planos. Eu gostaria de saber quais são.

Sesshoumaru suspirou. — Algumas idéias são melhores se as deixar ao prazer do momento. vamos esperar e ver que acontece.

Rin lambeu seus lábios com nervosismo. Evidentemente seu pai lhe tinha contado sobre a catástrofe com os livros que sua mãe tinha encontrado. Ele não saberia sobre eles de outra maneira. Ela respirou profunda e profundamente.

— Isto concerne a outros homens? – perguntou ela finalmente.

Os olhos dele se acenderam com excitação. Rin baixou a cabeça a seus joelhos. Deus, ela não sabia se poderia.

— Seu quer isso, Rin. - Ele se moveu detrás dela, sentando-se para atirar dela contra ele enquanto sussurrava as palavras em seu ouvido. — Desejaste-o durante um comprido tempo, neném, tudo o que planejei. Somente te tranqüilize, e iremos passo a passo.

Rin lutava por controlar sua respiração, seu coração pulsava freneticamente. Ela estava aterrorizada dele, e dela.

— Não posso, se papai averiguasse...

— Rin, seu pai sabe – disse ele com cuidado. — Por que pensa que sua mãe se divorciou dele? Ela não desejava sexo, muito menos o que ele necessitava. Seu pai soube, quando esses livros foram encontrados, o que você necessitava. Tal como ele sabe o que eu necessito.

A vergonha transpassou seu corpo. Ela se lembrava indo do colégio para casa, sua mãe enfurecida com ela, a humilhação das acusações que ela tinha dito a Rin. Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que seu pai tinha intervindo. Ele a tinha levado a seu estudo e incomodamente lhe tinha informado que a sexualidade era uma coisa pessoal, e que não era de incumbência nem dele nem de sua mãe.

— Sua irmã...? — ela deixou a pergunta pendente.

— Sabe o que deseja e desfruta disso. Esse é o ponto chave, Rin. Tem que desfrutá-lo, se não, isto não me traz nenhum prazer. Seu prazer é o mais importante, Rin. Que desejas, o que necessita.

Suas mãos estavam em seu abdômen, acariciando brandamente os nervosos músculos dali. Seus lábios roçavam seu ombro, seu pescoço.

— Não desejo um brinquedo, Rin — lhe prometeu. — Ou uma mulher que não saiba quem é e fale em conseqüência. Menos no dormitório, que é onde quero à mulher que sei que é. Se quer brigar, então briga. Se te quer submeter, então o faça. Se quer ser atada e violada, me avise. Tudo isso, posso te dar e desfrutar. Mas se alguma vez chegar ao limite, tem que me dizer isso Se alguma vez sugerir algo que não deseja ou não pode agüentar, então tem que me dizer isso. E depois disso, a não ser que o peça, nunca o abordarei outra vez. Só se muito cuidadosa nos prazeres que te negue.

Ela levantou a cabeça de seus joelhos.

— E quando se fartar de mim? — perguntou-lhe.

— E se você se cansar de mim primeiro? — perguntou-lhe ele então. — Isto vale em ambos os sentidos, Rin. Se não pudermos dar ao outro o que necessita, então não há nenhuma razão em continuar. Está de acordo?

Suas mãos se apertaram em seus joelhos.

— Estou de acordo –sussurrou ela.

— Não há regras, Rin. Mas de agora em diante, não significa não. Se não o quiser, então diz a palavra. Entendido?

Ela cabeceou nervosamente.

— Cada noite, empurrar-te-ei mais longe. Cada noite, aprenderá algo novo sobre você. - Suas mãos se moveram a seus braços, acariciando os músculos tensos, aliviando o nervosismo que se fechava neles. — Não fique assustada comigo, Rin. Ou com você.

— Nenhuma outra mulher. - Ela o queria claro desde o começo. — Não sei sequer se possa agüentar a outro homem. Mas não pode ter nenhuma outra mulher.

— Não quero outra mulher, Rin — lhe assegurou ele. — E não haverá nenhum outro homem, a não ser que seja algo que dita. - Sua voz se endureceu. — Há um prazer particular em compartilhar a sua mulher que você, talvez, nunca possa entender. Mas não qualquer homem será digno do privilégio, neném, confia em mim.

— Se não me comer agora, sairei desta casa e não voltarei — sussurrou ela rudemente. — Estou farta de esperar, Sesshoumaru.

Ela tinha girado as costas para ele, então se moveu antes que ele pudesse pará-la, girando e apertando seus ombros contra o colchão até que ele jazeu sobre suas costas. Ele já estava duro, e ela já estava molhada. Seu pênis se esticava defronte de suas calças, oculta dela. Enganchando suas mãos na cintura ela as abaixou, levantando-os sobre a grossa ereção e atirando de suas pernas.

— Perguntava-me quando te cansaria da espera — disse ele.- Renda-se - embora seu olhar estivesse quente, com malvada lascívia.

Rin tirou sua vestimenta por sobre sua cabeça, logo subiu a seu corpo. Ela ouviu sua dificultosa respiração quando sua úmida vagina roçou seu membro, mas seguiu. Ela queria seu beijo. Ela morria por um beijo.

Enquanto os lábios dela tocavam os seus, os braços dele a rodearam, girando-a, atirando-a sobre suas costas enquanto se elevava em cima dela. Sua língua perfurava sua boca, seus lábios se inclinaram sobre os seu enquanto ele convertia a carícia em um banquete carnal. Rin gemeu longamente, sentindo a ternura, o calor completo de seu toque, seu corpo em cima do dele, a força de seus músculos enquanto ele a mantinha contra ele.

— Meu pênis está tão duro que não durarei cinco minutos dentro de você — disse ele entre dentes. — Está tomando a pílula ou necessito usar camisinha?

— Pílula – ofegou ela. Não queria nada entre eles. Queria senti-lo quando ele gozasse, sentir sua semente entrando com força dentro dela.

— Maldição, Rin, estou quase assustado para te foder, é tão condenadamente apertada – disse ele enquanto sua mão patinava sobre sua vagina, seu dedo provando-a.

Rin se arqueou ante a penetração, seu gemido faminto a sobressaltou enquanto seu corpo pedia mais.

Seus lábios se arrastaram ao longo de seu pescoço, movendo-se para baixo, para as pontas duras, sensíveis de seus peitos. Quando sua boca cobriu um seio, seu corpo se contraiu dolorosamente. Oh sim. Isto era bom. Tão bom. Sua língua raspava a ponta, sua boca a chupava com um movimento forte que a deixava tremendo. Então ele mordiscou o pequeno mamilo, o beliscão leve levou sua excitação ainda mais alto pelo fio da dor.

— Maldição, está tão quente que está me queimando vivo – grunhiu ele, movendo-se para trás, para seus lábios, chamuscando-os com seu beijo.

— Se queime mais então – ofegou ela. — Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Tome agora.

Ele se elevou em cima dela movendo-se entre suas coxas, separando-as, enquanto ela olhava seu pênis palpitar.

— Isto poderia doer — a advertiu, respirando duro. —Maldição, Rin, nunca tive uma vagina tão apertado que queimasse meu dedo antes.

Ela fez rodar seus quadris, atormentada pela ponta de seu pênis enquanto esta dava pequenos golpes contra sua vagina.

— Está bem – choramingou ela. - Você pode dirigi-lo.

Ele se afundou nela.

O fôlego abandonou o corpo do Rin enquanto se dobrava, um grito estrangulado rasgou sua garganta pela forçada separação dos sensíveis músculos da vagina. O ardente prazer e dor que a consumia, viajando por ela enquanto se retorcia contra o grosso pênis agasalhado em sua vagina.

— Doce Misericórdia, Rin – gritou Sesshoumaru enquanto se acomodava sobre ela pesadamente, seus cotovelos firmando-se para suportar seu peso. Seus quadris rodaram em um suave movimento entre suas coxas enviando dardos agudos de êxtase a viajar por seu corpo.

Ele não ia durar muito tempo. Sesshoumaru sabia que ele não tinha um rogo para isso. o melhor que podia esperar era que Rin tampouco pudesse. Ele agarrou seus quadris, sua cara se enterrou na curva úmida de seu pescoço enquanto começava um movimento forte, firme, dentro de seu corpo.

Sua vagina era tão apertada que o queimava, tão escorregadia e doce que ele poderia ficar dentro dela por sempre, se só pudesse conter sua liberação o suficiente. Não houve possibilidade. Ela se retorceu contra ele, seus quadris se levantaram para encontrá-lo, suas pernas se envolveram ao redor de sua cintura enquanto ela tomava mais profundo, gritando pelas sensações que seus duros impulsos enviavam sobre ela.

Sesshoumaru gemeu ante seu calor. Ele empurrou nela mais duramente, seus impulsos ganharam velocidade, lançando-se dentro dela, deslizando-se pela sensível malha que o agarrava, lutando para sustentá-lo. Seu corpo se apertou mais para o final, sua vagina começou a tremer ao redor dele enquanto ela gritava, sacudindo-se entre seus braços, seu orgasmo golpeando nela ao mesmo tempo em que ele perdia o controle.

Sesshoumaru escutou seu grito de êxtase, seu grito estrangulado de liberação enquanto ele começava a ejacular dentro dela. O calor o envolveu, chamuscou-o, enchendo seu corpo e alma enquanto ela o sujeitava fortemente.

— Rin. Deus, Rin, neném... - Ele não acreditava que as labaredas de prazer se terminassem alguma vez. Rezava para que nunca o fizessem. Estas subiram por sua coluna vertebral, por seu membro e dissolveram o duro e solitário dentro de seu coração. Esta mulher era dela. E antes que a semana estivesse terminada, ele o demonstraria.


	10. AVISO SERIO

Oiiii Galerinha linda do meu coração!

Estou akie para dizer q eu VOLTEIIII! Notebook novo, beijinhos novos, animos novos e uma conexao megavilhosa!

Voltei a postar essa fic/adaptaçao. Dei uma relida nos posts anteriores e vi q tinha alguns errinhos... Bueno.. ajeitei todoos, mas estou akie por outro motivo...

Estou vendo q existe muita gente q le essa fic... Sei q ninguem resiste a um Hard Porn, mas como podem ver, temos apenas um comentario... Sei q voces, meu bando de safadinhos lindos leem, mas adoraria receber reviews... Animam a gente para terminar, mostram q a o nosso trabalho é bem visto, mesmo q seja apenas uma adaptaçao... Sei q alguns de voces devem ficar com vergonha por estar lendo algo tao pesado**(para alguns, porque pra mim é ok)**, pelo menos mandem em anonimo... Faz bem saber q tem outros safadinhos como eu pelo mundo...

Entoces, akie, em meu juizo perfeito, eu, Mick Guzauski, vou colocar uma condiçao para postar: Se eu nao tiver no minimo 15 reviews, eu nao termino essa fic, começo outra,mas essa eu abandono. Deixo voces com sedezinha de putaria... Nao concordo com quem poe condiçoes para atualizar fanfics, mas estou vendo q tera q ser assim. Odeio realmente fazer isso, mas pelo jeito é a maneira...

Bjokinhas cobertas de mel da doce,

Mick Guzauski.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Para Rin, os dias continuaram em uma neblina de prazer. Sesshoumaru era ou aprazível e imperioso, ou sedutor e sensual. Ele a empurrou a fazer sexo onde quis. Atacou-lhe e atormentou com sua língua perita e uma variedade de brinquedos sexuais pensados tanto para provocar quanto para atormentar. Durante todo o dia ela tinha vestidos sedosos que lhe apresentava, e vagava pela casa com ele. Eles falaram e riram, fizeram amor com luxúria em variedade de cômodos e posições. Mas o mais importante, Rin aprendeu sobre o homem.

Era um homem privilegiado, cuja inteligência lhe conduzia freqüentemente a ocultar um homem de emoções intensas. Ela captou vislumbres disso durante certas conversações ou depois de uma sessão de sexo intenso, quase brutal. Sua expressão era de preocupação, carinhosa, como se apesar de suas necessidades, seus desejos, ele temesse a impetuosidade dela.

Ele ainda o fazia levar o invasor durante várias horas ao dia. Antes de tirar-lhe ele a comia lento e suave, seu pênis deslizando-se energicamente dentro da estreita passagem de sua vagina. A sensação era incrível. Rin gritava para ele, pedia, suplicava piedade tanto pela dor como pelo prazer que assaltava seu corpo. Seu clímax rasgava seu corpo com as sensações, deixando-a exausta contra ele, seus sucos explorando ao redor de seu pênis provocando nele seu próprio clímax.

Seu tempo passava lentamente chegando ao final. No sexto dia, Rin usou outro vestido. Era um novo desenho do Grecian que caía até seus pés, com pequenas cordas de seda de ouro que atravessavam a fronte de seu abdômen, sob seus peitos. Estava descalça outra vez, mas sabia que para Sesshoumaru estava bem. Ele usava roupa fácil de tirar. Ela sorriu abertamente. Principalmente, porque andavam nus pela casa.

Terminaram com o café da manhã rapidamente. Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha algo planejado para o dia, mas não estava segura do que. Embora o compreendeu rapidamente um pouco mais tarde. Enquanto ela jazia sobre o colchão diante do fogo, Sesshoumaru atirava de quatro pesos enormemente pesados do canto do quarto. Ele os colocou em cada um dos cantos do colchão, logo lhe dirigiu esse intenso, dominante olhar, que fazia pegar fogo em seu sangue.

— Última lição — sussurrou ele, atando uma corda de seda sobre os anéis metálicos. — Tire o vestido e se deite sobre seu estômago.

Um tremor de excitação sacudiu seu corpo enquanto tirava o vestido de seu corpo. Sesshoumaru então grampeou uma cinta de couro em cada tornozelo antes de atá-la às cordas. Isto a deixou estendida, indefesa, com a folga no jogo da corda para ele poder colocar travesseiros grandes e amplos sob seu corpo, elevando-a vários centímetros do colchão. Sob seus quadris ele colocou outra, deixando seu traseiro indefeso, aberto a seu fixo olhar.

— Quem possui seu corpo? — sussurrou ele, passando seu dedo com o passar da dobra de sua ardente vagina enquanto sua outra mão acariciava suas nádegas.

— Eu o faço. - Sua voz era áspera. Ela estava na posição correta para um castigo; não queria desperdiçá-lo.

Sua mão caiu sobre seu traseiro com força picante. Ela se estremeceu, gritou pela labareda de calor em sua carne e profundamente dentro de sua vagina.

— Quem possui seu corpo, Rin? — perguntou-lhe outra vez.

— Não você — gritou. Ela necessitava mais, outra vez. Ela queria que ele deixasse seu cu ardente, porque sabia o que isto faria ao resto de seu corpo. Seus peitos aumentaram, seus mamilos ficaram duros e lhe doíam.

Lhe pegou com a mão outra vez.

— Quem possui seu corpo?

— Eu. - A neblina de excitação estava embotando-a agora. Sua mão caiu outra vez.

— Necessitas de ajuda, Sesshoumaru? — Por um momento, Rin pensou que se imaginava a suave voz, que vinha da entrada.

Ela abriu os olhos e voltou a cabeça, seus olhos se alargaram com mortificação ao ver o homem inclinado contra o marco da porta.

Jesse Wyman era um dos vice-presidentes na empresa de seu pai, respondia só a Sesshoumaru e a seu pai. Ele era tão misteriosamente lindo como Sesshoumaru, mas mais refinado, sem sua aparência selvagem. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros agora, cheios de luxúria mais que de cálculo, e o vulto em suas calças era impressionante.

— Sesshoumaru? — Este era parte de seu plano?, se não fosse assim, sua vagina alagada, poria-a em problemas.

— Diga não e ele se irá — A voz de Sesshoumaru era quente, sugestiva. — Recorda o livro pelo que sua mãe ficou histérica, Rin? — sussurrou ele com veemência. — A mulher estava atada, seu traseiro levantado, com sua vagina, sua boca e seu cu a mercê do herói e seu melhor amigo. Conhece meu melhor amigo, neném.

Rin tremeu. Ela podia sentir a mão de Sesshoumaru acariciando-a até esquentá-la por dentro, os olhos de Jessé seguindo essa carícia. Seu coração se acelerou pelo entusiasmo, o sangue trovejou em suas veias. Ela sempre se perguntou como seria. Perguntando-se se ela poderia agüentar a dois homens de uma vez.

— Sesshoumaru...? — Ela também estava assustada. Desejos desconhecidos iam e vinham por seu corpo, fazendo-a sacudir-se indecisa.

— Rin.— sussurrou ele — Esta não será a última vez que lhe pergunte isso. Prometo-lhe isso, neném, você gostará disto.

Ela podia ouvir o entusiasmo de sua voz, a excitação enquanto Jesse entrava no quarto, suas mãos indo aos botões de sua camisa de etiqueta branca.

— Deus, vocês dois fazem isto todo o tempo? — ofegou ela.

— Só às vezes. Só quando isto é importante, Rin. Quando sabemos que é necessário. E neném, você o necessita. - Seu dedo baixou a sua vagina, abrindo caminho pelo suco espumoso que gotejava ali.

Rin gemeu, empurrando contra seu dedo enquanto Jesse deixava cair sua camisa ao chão. Seu peito era musculoso e profundamente bronzeado. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com crescente luxúria. Rin olhou, hipnotizada como sua mão ia à fechadura de suas calças.

— Ela é linda — disse Jesse enquanto tirava seus sapatos, tirando suas calças e cuecas. — Foi uma boa moça para ti, Sesshoumaru? — Sua voz era sugestiva, chamuscando-a com a implicação de que ela tinha que ser castigada.

Suas mãos provaram as cordas que a atavam, depois seus dedos acariciaram sua bochecha. Rin estremeceu pela carícia.

— Rin em geral encontra um modo de ser travessa, não é verdade, neném? — A mão de Sesshoumaru caiu sobre seu traseiro com um ligeiro golpe.

Ela se atirou, choramingou. Deus querido, ambos a foram castigar, a lhe agradar? Sentiu-se enjoada de excitação, em seu corpo sentiu um comichão. Ela quase gozou quando Jesse caiu sobre seus joelhos a seu lado, sua ereção não tão grande como a de Sesshoumaru, mas quase. Era grossa, a cabeça palpitava. Sua mão tocou seu cabelo, seus olhos centrados nos seus, e Rin entendeu por que Sesshoumaru tinha apoiado travesseiros sob seu corpo inteiro. Tinha-a levantado o bastante alto para manter seus braços estirados, e na posição correta para poder chupar qualquer pênis que o requeresse. Lhe deu água na boca só de pensá-lo, logo a abriu em um grito de surpresa quando a mão de Sesshoumaru golpeou seu traseiro outra vez.

— Travessa Rin. - Sua voz estava cheia de diversão.

— Linda Rin — a voz do Jesse era como um grunhido de prazer. — Seu cuzinho rosado se vê tão bem. Alarga-se tão bem?

— Meu cuzinho — grunhiu Sesshoumaru. — Não a comi ainda, assim que você não pode tampouco.

Jesse grunhiu, mas não disse nada mais. Um segundo mais tarde, Rin sentiu seus lábios em seu ombro, seus dentes sobre sua pele enquanto suas mãos se deslocavam abaixo dela de ambos os lados tomando seus peitos cheios, inchados. Seus dedos agarraram seus mamilos, apertando ligeiramente, ela gemeu pela pequena labareda quente de dor. Convulsionou-se pela carícia, lutando por respirar quando sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru descer sobre seu traseiro outra vez. Ela se retorcia com cada golpe, gritando enquanto Jesse ou acalmava ou inflamava seus mamilos, sua boca sobre seu pescoço, mordiscando-a, lambendo-a, mantendo-a fazendo equilíbrio sobre um pináculo de excitação tão agudo que era uma agonia.

Então Rin sentiu como Sesshoumaru se afastava dela durante um segundo. Quando voltou, seu dedo, densamente lubrificado, começou a trabalhar seu ânus ainda escuro. Ele deslizou o primeiro facilmente, embora seus músculos estivessem ainda tensos na entrada. Ele se retirou devagar, então dois amplos dedos trabalharam o apertado canal, estendendo-a, empurrando ligeiramente para dentro quando ela gritou, pedindo mais.

Os dedos do Jesse apertavam seus mamilos, logo os acariciava, apertando-a, acariciando outra vez. Os dedos de Sesshoumaru, três agora, trabalhavam devagar na pequena entrada traseira, sua voz quente e respirando-a a que se abrisse a ele, seus músculos estirando-se e enviando uma labareda de fogo por seu corpo.

— Vou comer seu cu hoje, Rin — grunhiu. — Vou lubrificar bem, neném, depois vou pôr meu pau em seu apertado cuzinho e te escutarei gritar para mim. Gritará para mim, neném?

Gritar? Ela não podia respirar. Ofegou quando Jesse tirou os travesseiros de abaixo de seu corpo e se deitou ao lado dela, seus fortes braços a sustentaram enquanto ele baixava sua cabeça para agarrar um duro e turgído mamilo em sua boca.

As cordas que a sustentavam estavam bastante frouxas, agora ela podia parcialmente apoiar-se em suas mãos. Jesse a ajudou a manter seu peso, estendida como estava, com suas duras mãos sob seus peitos. Mas serviu de pouco. A sucção forte, os beliscões fortes e a língua raspando sobre seus mamilos sensíveis a conduziam à loucura.

Sua cabeça se sacudia enquanto ofegava por respirar. Os dedos de Sesshoumaru trabalhavam mais profundo em seu ânus agora, derramando fogo e êxtase quente, quando ele devagar a estirou, seus dedos estendendo-se dentro dela para separar a ardente passagem.

— Jesse vai a comer seu cuzinho apertado para mim, Rin — lhe prometeu Sesshoumaru, com voz luxuriosa. — Depois que meu pau entrar nesse seu doce cominho, Jesse te comerá. Estará estirada e cheia neném, com nós dois empurrando, te penetrando.

Suas palavras explícitas causaram a seu corpo espasmos de muita dor, seu corpo se dobrou involuntariamente para empurrar contra seus dedos.

—Oh sim, neném, quer, verdade? — O prazer encheu sua voz. — Quer ser tomada, cheia e fodida como o doce tesouro que é.

Sua voz era íntima, cativante, como se lhe desse um presente. Enquanto Sesshoumaru falava, Jesse empurrou seu corpo sob o seu, deslizando-se facilmente no espaço que as almofadas tinham ocupado antes, seu pênis se acomodou nos lábios empapados de sua vagina nua.

— Rin, sinto que não possa ver quão linda é — gemeu Sesshoumaru enquanto se movia para trás para que Jesse se posicionasse. — Sua doce vagina goteja por toda parte sobre seu pau, empapando-o. Seu cuzinho levantado e preparado para mim. Está pronta para mim, neném?

Rin choramingou. Estava preparada? O pensar em seu pênis, tão grosso e duro em seu ânus era aterrador e estimulante.

— Acredito que estas pronta. — Ela o sentiu mover-se de posição enquanto Jesse se estendia a seu redor,afastando suas nádegas.

— Relaxe para mim, Rin — gemeu Sesshoumaru. — Prometo, isto vai ser tão bom.

Sentiu a cabeça de seu pênis começando a entrar nela. Devagar, brandamente dentro dela, estirando-a até que ela esteve gritando pela dor espantosa da entrada. Prazer e dor, queimava-a, mantinham-na imóvel enquanto ele afundava seu pau dentro dela, centímetro a centímetro.

Jesse mantinha sua carne separada, mas seus lábios acariciavam sua cara, sussurrando, estimulando-a com palavras escuras, travessas que faziam sua necessidade de dor sexual flamejar mais alto, mais quente. Sua voz era alentadora, tenra.

— Está bem, Rin — a acalmou quando ela o esquivou, seus olhos rasgados pela dor, embora ela não quisesse que parasse. Ela nunca quereria que parasse. — Não lute contra isso, Rin — a urgiu ele. — O pênis de Sesshoumaru é grosso, neném, mas não muito. Pode tomá-la. - Ele afastava sua carne apertando-a, aliviando a dor espantosa quando Sesshoumaru seguiu fazendo um túnel dentro dela.

— Rin, estas bem, neném? — Ela podia ouvir a tensão de sua voz, a veia quente que vibrava de luxúria e posse, preocupada e tenra.

— Por favor... — ela ofegou quando ele parou lentamente, deslizando-se pela entrada.

A cabeça de seu pênis acabava de passar o anel apertado de músculos, a ponta se estirava enquanto ela lutava para acostumar-se ao pênis grande que a enchia ali.

— Mais, neném? — perguntou-lhe, sua mão acariciando seu traseiro.

— Mais — gritou ela, seus quadris empurrando fazia com que lhe queimasse. — Mais. Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Mais.

Ele começou a empurrar dentro dela enquanto a ponta do pênis de Jesse palpitava na entrada de sua vagina. Com um golpe lento, estável,Sesshoumaru encheu seu ânus completamente, seu duro gemido quando se afundou nela até as bolas, ressonando no quarto.

Rin gritava repetidamente agora, seus músculos apertados sobre ele, seu corpo aceitando a dor como um tortuoso prazer que ela não podia negar mais. Seus quadris movendo-se contra ele, conduzindo-o mais profundo, alojando a cabeça do pênis de Jesse justo na entrada de sua vagina enquanto Sesshoumaru retirava, para logo empurrar para diante outra vez.

— Sim — gritou ela quando ele começou um movimento de impulso fácil dentro de seu ânus. — Ah Deus, Sesshoumaru. Foda-me. Por favor foda-me!

Ele empurrou mais duro dentro dela. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Sem parar. Rin teria protestado, mas lhe faltava fôlego. Baixo ela, Jesse começou a empurrar seu duro pênis na diminuta entrada de sua vagina.O pênis de Sesshoumaru enchia seu ânus até o batente, deixando pouco espaço em seu rabo apertado. Mas Jesse não deixou que isso o amedrontasse. Gemendo, elogiando seu apertado ajuste, ele se afundou devagar nas quentes profundidades até que se alojou até o punho.

A realidade deixou de existir. Ela não sabia quando Jesse a tinha liberado das cordas de couro ou quando Sesshoumaru tinha liberado seus tornozelos. Mas agora estava sobre suas mãos e joelhos, emparedada entre eles, pedindo mais. Suplicando pelos duros impulsos de seus pênis dentro dela quando estabeleceram um movimento de impulso lento, rítmico que ameaçou afogando-a em prazer. Ela estava louca com o queimar de êxtase que enchia seu corpo. Ela se moveu contra eles, tomando-os, animando-os até que começaram a empurrar com golpes poderosos dentro dela. Eles a penetravam duro e rápido agora, cada homem gemendo, elogiando-a, gritando quando ela se apertava contra eles.

Ela gritou seu nome quando sentiu o começo do orgasmo.

— Oh Deus, Sesshoumaru, não posso suportá-lo.

— Sim pode, Rin — gemeu ele, levantando-se sobre seu corpo enquanto impulsionava seus quadris dentro dela. — Você pode, neném. Toma-o. Toma-o, Rin. Goze para mim, neném. Goze para mim agora. - Ele avançou dentro dela enquanto ela se apertava ao redor dele.

Debaixo dela, Jesse tinha pegado sua cintura com força, seus quadris golpeando as suas, e apesar de sua velocidade, ambos os homens mantinham a sincronização perfeita com os duros impulsos de seus pênis dentro de seu corpo.

Rin não podia parar seus gritos, não podia parar as sensações que esticavam seu corpo, a pressão urgente, dura, o prazer e a dor perfurando-a era muito para seu não instruído corpo tomado durante comprido tempo. Quando ela gozou, gemendo pela explosão, que se intensificava, seu ânus, sua vagina chupando os pênis que a possuíam até que ouviu seus transtornados gemidos masculinos e sentiu os duros jorros de esperma encher cada buraco.

Seu orgasmo estremeceu seu corpo, uma e outra vez. Seus músculos apertando seus pênis quando eles explodiram dentro dela, fazendo-os gritar ao redor dela, sacudindo-se contra ela enquanto sua vagina e seu ânus espremia suas carnes, estremeceram-se a seu redor, queimaram-na com sua liberação até que ela caiu contra o ofegante Jesse, feita pó.

— Filho da puta, Sesshoumaru — a voz do Jesse foi áspera, cansada agora. — Ela me esgotou.

Sesshoumaru saiu de dentro dela e se derrubaram sobre o colchão, ajudando Jesse para pôr Rin entre eles. Uma vez ali, ele a atraiu contra seu corpo, suas mãos correndo sobre suas costas, seus lábios acariciando sua têmpora enquanto ela lutava por recuperar seu fôlego.

— É minha, Rin — sussurrou, parando seu coração pela emoção que ela escutou em sua voz. — Tomada por mim. Sustentada por mim. Não te deixarei me evitar outra vez.

Lhe teria respondido, mas o susto a imobilizou quando ouviu o grito enfurecido de sua mãe na entrada.

— É uma puta suja! Justo como seu pai. Igual a seu pai!

-x-

**Olá baixinhos e baixinhas do meu Brasil! **

**Eitaaa, a mamãe chatinha chegouu para atrapalhar o casal mais sexualmente ativo da fanfic!**

**Não comentarei mais nada em relação a isso, só voltei a postar por causa dos baixinhos e baixinhas que mandaram review para mim. Obrigada por cada review que vc's mandaram. Esse post é em homenagem a vc's meus lindos e maravilhosos taradinhos do meu coraçãozinho poluído por toda a putaria e o sexo selvagem do mundo! Kkkkkk' **

**Prometi e cumpri: 15 reviews, um post.**

**Agora só voltarei a atualizar quando tiver 30 reviews, não fazendo manha para vc's mandarem review, mas sim por maratona corrida. Vida de pré vestibulanda é assim mesmo. Não ando tendo tempo nem para poder fazer minhas unhas(estão terríveis). Entao, deixo vc's curiosas para ver a confusão da nossa não tão querida Atsuko... **

**Bjokinhas cobertas de chocolate da,**

**MickGuzauski'**


End file.
